


Just Off the Key of Reason (Writing Prompt collection)

by attackedastoria



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Babies, Blood, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Boys Kissing, Child Abandonment, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I gave myself a sad, Implied/Referenced Torture, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage, Old Men In Love, Panties, Polyamory, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sad, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, baby's first steps, badass bodhi, bar hookups, bodhi in a corset, bodhi is a good dad, bodhi is impressed, bodhi with a motherfucking lightsaber, breaking faces, horrible fashion, i am shamed, leather pants, likely to be a mix of crack and feels, luke is too pure, luke that's not how you flirt, moshpits, now featuring kaytoo the annoying parrot, now with even more bodhi wielding a lightsaber, oh look more angst, old hermit space husbands, prosthetic buddies, seriously don't look at me, shit got real, so much shame, space dads, taking huge liberties with canon, vandalism is not a valid form of flirting, wedge back in the leather pants, wedge sings madonna, what the hell is this, why does wedge always lose his pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackedastoria/pseuds/attackedastoria
Summary: A collection of various fills from prompts on my tumblr. Pairings and tags will change/be added as I go!Will most likely focus on Wedge/Bodhi and Luke/Bodhi, because I am rarepair trash.





	1. Express Yourself (Wedge/Bodhi; Karaoke)

**Author's Note:**

> This fill is for Celebrimbors! Prompt: Karaoke, where Wedge sings Madonna

 

“You're  _sure_ I can’t get you up there to sing with me? Not even No Doubt? Pleaseeee?”

Bodhi snorts as he takes a swallow of his whiskey, ignoring Jyn as she whines and tugs on his arm. He didn’t know _why_ he’d let her and Cassian drag him to a karaoke bar— the promise of Jyn buying him a couple drinks was probably the reason, actually, because he never turned down free booze.

“I have not had _nearly_ enough whiskey for that,” Bodhi smirks, shaking his head- he winces a little as the girl currently singing _completely_ butchers a high-note on a Mariah Carey song. Why was he here, again?

“God, you are _zero_ fun,” Jyn complains, pouting just a bit as she leans against the bar. Cassian snorts with amusement, taking a sip of his beer, and Jyn elbows him sharply, arching one eyebrow. “Uh, if Bodhi’s not going to jam out with me, then _you_ are, so don’t look too amused, _darling_ …”

Bodhi bites back a laugh, because Cassian’s look of panic is _absolutely_ amazing— he wishes he could photograph it and hang it on the fridge, honestly. He tunes his friends out as they start to argue over what to sing— Cassian _will not do Spice Girls, Jyn, it’s not happening, I don’t care if you punch me_ —and turns to look at the stage as the current girl finishes up, wondering just what the hell is going to assault his ears next—

“Oh, no.. no no _no_ , put me down, Wes, you _fuck_!”

Bodhi turns his head, slightly startled as some guy comes barreling by the bar practically carrying another guy, arms locked around his waist, lifting him off the floor as he heads towards the stage. Bodhi arches an eyebrow, because they _both_ look familiar, but—

“Hey, isn’t that Antilles and Janson?” Jyn asks, sounding very amused as she watches the pair struggle towards the stage. Cassian grins and nods as he watches as well, and the recognition finally clicks in Bodhi’s head— Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson, from his morning philosophy class, the two who _always_ fall asleep and snore—

Bodhi watches with _great_ amusement as Wes manhandles Wedge onto the stage before going to the karaoke machine with a shit-eating grin on his face and starting to scroll through it. Wedge glares at him before throwing his hands up with defeat and rolling his eyes.

“Fine, you ass… no Britney this time, though!” Wedge demands, pointing at Wes threateningly before going to grab the microphone. Bodhi smirks a little as he watches the two of them, leaning on elbow against the bar as he sips his whiskey— he can’t help himself as his eyes drift, because Wedge _is_ kind of cute, it’s not like he hasn’t noticed that before, he isn’t _blind_ —

The opening strains of _Express Yourself_ suddenly flood the bar as Wes makes his selection, and Bodhi bites back a grin as Jyn bursts out laughing next to him— _this_ should be entertaining.

 

————

 

Wedge is going to _kill_ Wes— he’s already thinking of _several_ different ways to do so, in fact.

He snatches the microphone off the stand with a sigh, wondering _why_ he even hangs out with his friends. Luke, Hobbie, and Kasan are laughing and cheering him on from the other side of the bar, and he flips them off, waiting to see what kind of torture Wes is going to inflict on him _tonight_ as his eyes scan the rest of the bar—

Oh, _fuck_ — that’s the hot guy from his philosophy class, Bodhi Rook. And Bodhi is watching him with a smirk tugging at his _distractingly_ nice lips, looking very amused at Wedge’s predicament, and now Wedge is _really_ going to kill Wes.

Wedge bites his lip as he watches Bodhi lean against the bar top, clearly settling in to watch the show, and he does _not_ miss the way Bodhi’s dark eyes rake over him appraisingly— well, shit. Now he’s actually gonna have to use _effort_ , and not be lazy about this.

“Here you go, sweetheart!” Wes grins, finally making his selection, and Wedge is slightly relieved when _Express Yourself_ starts up, because Madonna? Madonna he can do. Thank goodness for small favors.

Bodhi looks even more amused now, and Wedge can’t help himself as he grins and sucks in a deep breath, because this guy is in for a hell of a show—

_“Come on, girls? Do you believe in love? ‘Cause I got something’ so say about it, and it goes something like this…”_

Wedge whips the microphone cord behind himself dramatically as he sings, because he is nothing if not a _showman_. He may or may not sing this song in the shower more often than he cares to admit, so it comes out easily enough, and Wedge likes to think he has a pretty decent voice, honestly, so—

_“Make him express how he feels, and maybe then you’ll know your love is real!…”_

Wes is laughing his _ass_ off, that fuck, and Luke is catcalling him, because he’s a little shit like that— Bodhi, however, is staring up at Wedge with something like surprise and… _attraction_ , in his wide eyes? Wedge rolls his hips, _just_ to make sure, and yeah, that is _definitely_ attraction, he can tell by the way Bodhi’s suddenly biting his lip as his eyes are drawn _down_.

Well, then.

Wedge feels himself smirking as he really gets into it, and now other people at the bar are starting to whistle as he stalks across the stage with _attitude_ — he spots Andor and Erso next to Bodhi, both of them whistling, and Andor starts dancing up against Bodhi’s back, who shoves at him with a laugh before turning his eyes back to the stage—

Wedge, now _fully_ encouraged to be a full out diva, because clearly people are _loving_ this, slides across the stage on his knees and points at Bodhi, winking as he catches his eyes— _“So if you want it right now, make him show you how, express what he’s got oh baby ready or not!…”_

Bodhi bites his lip again, smirking as he gives Wedge a look half-way between _‘you are a fucking idiot’_ and _‘I think I might love you a little bit what is wrong with me’_ , and Wedge grins as he pushes himself back to his feet so he can finish off the damn song.

The entire bar bursts into whistling and applause when Wedge finishes, even his friends, who are _still_ all laughing hysterically— Wedge throws them a lazy salute, panting just a little bit as he sets the microphone back into the stand, because that? That was a fucking _workout_.

When Wedge hops off the stage, Wes grabs him around the neck and ruffles his slightly sweaty hair, cackling, “You’ve got a career as Madonna’s _understudy_ just waiting for you, I swear, Antilles…”

Wedge snorts, shoving him away, “Yeah, sure, I look _just like_ her… go tell Luke it’s _his_ fucking turn next, drag him kicking and screaming, if you have to.”

Wes looks _very_ excited at that prospect, and salutes before heading back towards their friends— Wedge shakes his head, grinning as a few people clap him on the shoulder as he heads towards the bar, because now he’s fucking _thirsty_. Wedge leans against the bar, lifting one hand to get the bartender’s attention, and then someone is suddenly slipping into the empty space beside him—

“ _That_ was quite a show… can I buy you a drink to show my appreciation?”

Wedge turns sharply, eyes widening ever so slightly as he comes face to face with _Bodhi_ , who is smirking at him as he leans casually against the bar. Wedge arches one eyebrow, because he wasn’t expecting _this_ , but he’s not going to fucking _complain_ about it.

“You most certainly can,” Wedge smirks, mirroring Bodhi’s posture and _maybe_ jutting his hip out just a _bit_ more flirty than usual— Bodhi’s eyes flick down with appreciation as he bites his lip in a very distracting manner, and Wedge smirks wider, because if singing Madonna is what it takes to get this guy’s attention?

Well, Wedge has an entire _discography_ at home, and he will sing every god damn song for Bodhi, if that’s what he wants. _Several_ times.

 

 


	2. Bring the Pain (Luke/Bodhi; Moshpit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'i broke your nose at a moshpit', roguejedi
> 
> for seafourous on tumblr!

 

Holy _shit_ , that fucking _hurt_.

Bodhi absolutely _knows_ his nose is broken, because he’s broken it before, but he doesn’t remembering it hurting _quite_ this bad. He shoves his way out of the pit, holding the sleeve of his flannel shirt under his nose in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood, cursing violently, because why the hell did this always _happen_ to him—

He somehow manages to make his way to the bathroom at the back of the venue, not caring as he shoves people out of his way. He pulls sleeve from his face and winces, because he is _covered_ in blood, and yep— that is fucking broken. _Wonderful_. Bodhi leans closer to the mirror, prodding very gingerly at his nose as blood drips into the sink— he hopes Baze is working at the bar tonight so he can at least get a towel and a few shots of whiskey before he has to drag his ass to the hospital—

“Oh my god, I’m _so fucking sorry_ , are you okay?!”

Bodhi jumps, glancing over his shoulder— oh, look, it’s the fucking golden haired _nightmare_ from the pit that had rammed his skull into Bodhi’s face. The kid can’t be more than nineteen and looks absolutely _horrified_ , and Bodhi can see a little bit of blood staining his white v-neck— good, serves him right for being an _asshole_.

“Seriously, I’m _so_ _sorry_ , I didn’t mean to plow into you like that, I tripped..” Blondie babbles, stepping up to hover at Bodhi’s shoulder. Bodhi whirls around, glaring at him and ready to tell him to _fuck off_ —

“Here, will this help? I stopped at the bar, I feel _so_ bad, honestly, ” Blondie holds up a towel and what looks like a bag of ice, and Bodhi blinks, a little taken aback. Baze must have given it to him, then. He takes the towel after a moment’s hesitation, turning again and trying to mop up some of the blood on his face, the flow of which has slowed down considerably, thank god. He grunts, clenching his jaw as he bumps his nose, which is _already_ starting to swell—

“I’m really, really, _really_ sorry…” the kid continues to apologize, sounding absolutely remorseful, and Bodhi feels some of his anger drain as he tries to scrub blood out of his beard, because the kid didn’t _mean_ to bash his face in, clearly—

When Bodhi turns around again, the kid offers him the ice with a tentative, apologetic smile, and Bodhi takes it, hissing a little as he holds it gingerly against his face, waiting for it to numb the pain to something a little more manageable. “Just try to watch where the _hell_ you’re going next time, man…”

The kid nods furiously, his eyes wide and apologetic— they’re _incredibly_ blue, Bodhi notices for the first time, especially under the fluorescent lights. He stares for a moment, because Blondie is actually _really_ cute now that he’s paying attention and the throbbing in his face is temporarily numb— and of course Bodhi is _covered in blood_ with a broken face, because god forbid he make a good impression on a cute guy for _once_ in his entire life.

“Are you gonna be okay? I can drive you to the hospital, if you want, it’s the least I can do…” the kid bites his lip, wringing his hands together like he just wants to help, and Bodhi flinches a little as he pulls the ice off his face.

“You can pay for the three shots of whiskey I want, and _then_ you can drive me to the hospital,” Bodhi grunts, and the kid lets out a quick laugh, nodding furiously again.

“Absolutely, whatever you want, it’s the least I can do,” he agrees, biting his lip again, and Bodhi definitely wishes he wasn’t a blood-soaked monster right now as the kid look at him almost _shyly_ with those stupid blue eyes. “I, um.. I’m Luke, by the way. And I’m sorry, again, _seriously_ …”

“Bodhi… and it’s fine, stop apologizing, it was an accident,” Bodhi shrugs one shoulder, absently wiping away a stray trickle of blood that leaks out of his nose— he swears that Luke blushes a little, which is absurd, because Bodhi looks like he just _murdered_ someone right now.

“Alright, Bodhi… let’s get you that whiskey and a free ride to the hospital, yeah?” Luke smiles, still looking a little embarrassed, and Bodhi finds himself smiling just a bit himself, despite the fact that it _hurts_.

“Lead on, almighty face-breaker,” Bodhi deadpans, gesturing towards the door, and Luke flushes as he turns, pulling it open and hesitating for a moment as he looks at Bodhi over his shoulder.

“I’ll, uh.. I’ll hold your hand while they set your nose, too, if you want,” Luke offers, biting his lip, and Bodhi feels his eyes go wide, because— did this kid just _hit on him_ after _breaking his nose_ in the middle of a mosh pit? Is this real life, right now?

Luke pulls the door open all the way, still biting his lip as he gives Bodhi a shy look from underneath his lashes— Bodhi ignores the painful throbbing in his face as he smirks, because maybe this night wasn’t going to be a _total_ bust after all.

“I might have to take you up on that offer, Luke.”

Luke grins, bright and pleased, and Bodhi decides that getting his nose busted up is a _small_ price to pay if he ends up getting this kid’s number, later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to think Luke totally plowed into Bodhi on purpose to get his attention, be definitely didn't plan on breaking his nose. Oops.


	3. Hello Darling pt 1 (Luke/Bodhi; baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Luke and Bodhi with a baby, whether it's their own or otherwise'
> 
> for starlinginthesky on tumblr!

 

“She’s an orphan, then?”

Bodhi can’t help it as he smiles down at the tiny baby in his arms, stroking one finger over the round swell of her cheek. She’s _very_ cute, in that soft, gentle way that all babies are— she opens her eyes with soft mewling sound, and Bodhi’s breath catches a little bit as he finds himself drowning in an _ocean_ of hazel.

“She is… I gave her parents a proper burial, before I took her to the makeshift orphanage, but… I couldn’t— I couldn’t _leave_ her, she started crying so badly when they tried to take her from me,” Luke’s voice is quiet but tight with emotion, his normally bright eyes shadowed as he watches his husband hold the little girl in his arms. Bodhi feels his heart ache, because Luke has seen far, _far_ too many children left behind, _alone_ , abandoned in the wake of this supposed peace they had fought so _hard_ for—

“You did the right thing, love,” Bodhi murmurs, carefully shifting the baby in his arms— he smiles a little as she gurgles and reaches out, trying to grab at his braid, which is hanging over his shoulder. She gets her fingers caught in the ends and tugs curiously, letting out a high-pitched gurgle, and Bodhi grins as Luke watches the two of them with a soft smile.

“You want to keep her,” Bodhi lifts his eyes to meet Luke’s, and his husband straightens up a bit, biting his lip— he looks younger and more hopeful than Bodhi has seen in a while, the hard edges he’s grown accustomed to softened with hope, with _longing_ —

“If you don’t— if you don’t _want_ to, I talked to Leia, already, there’s other families that would be happy to take her…” Luke is about to start babbling, Bodhi can tell, and he chuckles softly as he looks down at the little girl again, watching as she tries to shove the end of his braid into her drooling mouth.

“You _really_ thought I wouldn’t want to keep her after taking one look at her face?” Bodhi asks, gently prying his braid out of the baby’s grip— Luke’s entire body sags with relief as his eyes go bright and hopeful, and Bodhi shifts to make room as his husband comes to sit beside him on the bed.

“We never really talked about kids…” Luke presses a soft kiss against Bodhi’s temple before reaching out, tickling at the little girl’s stomach— he’s wearing his glove over his prosthesis, Bodhi notes, probably afraid of scaring her. The baby giggles, kicking her feet, and Bodhi resists the urge to melt as Luke grins and makes a silly face at her.

“What do you want to call her?” Bodhi asks, smiling as the baby grabs one of Luke’s fingers in her tiny hand, her eyes so wide and curious, so _innocent_ as they drift around between the two of them.

“I’ve, um.. I’ve kind of been calling her Rey,” Luke admits, sounding slightly sheepish, and Bodhi shakes his head, because there was _never_ a chance they weren’t going to keep this child. Both of their hearts are still far too soft, far too warm, despite everything they’ve been through, the horrors they’ve seen, the _nightmares_ they still have—

“Rey… I like it,” Bodhi smiles, shifting the baby around in his arms. He leans down to place a kiss on top of her head, against the soft patch of her hair, and hums. “What do you think, Rey?”

Luke grins with absolutely delight and adoration as Rey lets out a high-pitched squeal, flailing her arms around, “I think that means she likes it.”

Bodhi grins himself, carefully pushing himself off the bed— his right leg clicks and whirs in protest, and he _really_ needs to have Kay-too look at that, he might need to replace it soon, he thinks some of the gears are shot. Rey’s face scrunches up with a tiny yawn as she squirms, and Bodhi rocks her gently, feeling warm as Luke rises as well, pressing up against Bodhi’s back and hooking his chin over his shoulder so he can look down at Rey with soft eyes.

“We’re probably going to be _terrible_ at this,” Bodhi admits, because they can barely take care of _themselves_ sometimes, and Luke is so busy with rebuilding the Order, with training his students and finding more, with _everything_ , they barely have a moment to themselves sometimes—

“I think we’ll be fine,” Luke whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Bodhi’s ear, nuzzling into his hair— Bodhi closes his eyes as his husband’s arms wrap around his waist, squeezing him tightly, and hopes that Luke is right. He opens his eyes after a moment, looking down at Rey’s sleepy face, and wonders how he could _possibly_ fall in love with someone faster and more completely than he’d fallen in love with Luke— he didn’t think it was _possible_.

“Well, then… welcome to the family, Rey Rook-Skywalker,” Bodhi murmurs, leaning down to press another kiss to the top of the baby’s head, smiling as she gurgles sleepily and kicks one leg.

When Bodhi straightens out again, Luke grasps his chin gently, turning his head so he can kiss his husband fiercely, and Bodhi prays with everything he has to the Force that _this_ will be their final reward, the happiness they _deserve_ after so many years of suffering together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK, I'm not saying I want Luke and Bodhi to be Rey's parents, but.. that's exactly what I'm saying, sorry.
> 
> I gave myself a sad with this one.


	4. Hello Darling pt 2 (Luke/Bodhi; baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued Prompt: 'Luke and Bodhi with a baby, whether it's their own or otherwise'

 

“Papa, I don’t understand!…”

Bodhi can’t _stand_  the sound of Rey’s cries, of her sobs, as she clings to him, her little arms and legs wrapped tight around him, refusing to let go. He presses his face into her soft hair, inhaling the scent of flowers, of rain and mist, of pure _innocence_ — his heart wrenches in his chest, screaming at him, _you can’t do this, you can’t do this, don’t do this_ —

“Rey, my blossom, my star, we’ll come back for you, Papa _promises_ …” Bodhi’s voice cracks, catching on the sob caught in his throat. Rey cries harder, and Bodhi’s eyes burn, unable to stop his own tears as he presses kisses all over her face, her hair— he can’t _do_ this, he’s a monster, _why is Luke making him do this_ —

“Bodhi, we have to _go_ ,” Luke insists, his own voice cracking— his face is shrouded by the hood of his cloak, but Bodhi knows he’s crying, can hear it, can _feel_ it— this is _all his fault_ , he’s making Bodhi do this, making Bodhi _leave their daughter_ , abandon her all _alone_ —

“Daddy!” Rey cries for Luke now, grabbing at his robes, and he crushes her to him, pressing his face against her hair, and Bodhi covers his mouth with his hand because they are both _monsters_ —

“Rey, you’ll be safe here from the bad men, Papa and I have to go…” Luke tries to shush her, clutching Rey like a lifeline, “I _promise_ we’ll come back when it’s safe for you, we love you _so much_ , little star…”

Bodhi pulls Rey back to him, crushing her close as Luke rises, goes to speak with that disgusting man who is going to _take his daughter_ — “I love you _so much_ , Rey… I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry_ , we’ll come back soon, I _promise_ …”

It’s an empty promise, because for all Bodhi knows, he and Luke could be _dead_ soon, but he makes it anyway.

“Don’t go!…” Rey sobs, fighting to hold on to him as Luke starts to pull her away— Bodhi can’t watch, his heart feels like it’s going to shatter, and he _deserves_ it, he deserves this pain, he deserves to _suffer_ for doing this to her, and so does _Luke_ , that bastard—

Bodhi can’t stand it as Rey screams for them, and he turns, stumbling over himself as his prosthetic leg clicks angrily, grinding with sand— he retreats into the ship, dropping to his knees on the cold durasteel, and he can’t breathe as he starts to sob, pulling at his hair, cut short now to try and make himself less recognizable, because he has to _hide_ , he has to leave Rey because the Jedi are gone again and they’re going to be _hunted down_ and it’s _all Luke’s fault—_

The ramp slides shut as Luke strides in, cloak billowing as he drops to his knees beside his husband, trying to pull him into his arms, but Bodhi can still hear Rey’s cries echoing— _“Come back! Papa! Come back!”_ —and he shoves Luke away, filled with white hot rage and sorrow, because Luke is taking away the only other light he’s _ever_ had in life.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ ” Bodhi snarls, clenching his fists— Luke pulls his hood down, and his own eyes are red, face haggard and streaked with tears, and he has never looked so _old_ , so broken, not even when Ben had— had--

“I’m _so sorry_ , Bodhi…”

That wrenches another sob out of Bodhi’s chest, and he wants to tell Luke _exactly_ what he can do with his apologies— Luke grabs his arm firmly, forcing Bodhi to his feet and dragging him to the cockpit even as Bodhi fights against his grip, he can’t leave his daughter, _he can’t_ —

Luke shoves him into the co-pilot seat, and Bodhi tries to surge out of it, to run back to Rey, but he can’t move a single muscle— he stares at Luke with wide, heartbroken eyes, because his husband is using the _Force_ to restrain him, that unimaginable bastard.

“Luke, _please_ …” Bodhi begs, fighting against it, but it’s useless— he watches helplessly as Luke starts the engines, his face gone blank and hard as the ship lurches off the ground, ignoring Bodhi’s cries. “Luke! Luke, we don’t have to _do this_ , please!…”

Luke doesn’t even look at Bodhi as he takes the ship up, out of Jakku’s atmosphere— Bodhi can still hear Rey crying inside his head, _“No! Come back, come back!”_ , and he knows his heart is never going to heal from this, because he will _never_ forgive himself, or his husband.

Luke doesn’t release his hold on Bodhi until they’ve jumped to hyperspace, until they’ve left Rey behind, _alone_ , on some backwater desert planet where Ben and Snoke will hopefully never find her, where she’ll be _safe_ , where she’ll hate them forever for leaving her.

Bodhi sags forward, hunching in on himself, breathing hard and erratic. How is supposed to _live_ with himself, now? He pictures Rey sitting on Luke’s shoulders, a crown of flowers in her hair— Rey waving around one of the wooden practice sabers, her brow scrunched as Luke and his students watch with amusement— Rey sitting in his lap as he works on his ship, wearing a pair of his goggles, which are _far_ too big for her tiny face—

“I _hate_ you,” Bodhi whispers brokenly, because he does, in that moment— he can hear Luke’s fist clench, the angry metal grind of his hand, and Bodhi hopes it _hurts_ , the wave of anger and resentment and _pain_ that he shoves at Luke, knowing he can feel it through the Force.

Luke makes a soft, broken sound as he slumps in his seat, clutching at his head with both hands, and Bodhi doesn’t feel _any_ remorse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself.


	5. Hello Darling pt 3 (Luke/Bodhi; baby)

 

Bodhi wakes to the smell of salt, of damp earth, to the endless sound of the ocean, and hates it as much as he did yesterday.

His leg aches, where it joins with his prosthesis, like it always does in the damp mornings on Ahch-To. He grunts as he pushes himself up, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed— metal clicks against the stone, and he shivers as a chill runs up his good leg from the cold floor. Bodhi pushes his hair from his face, half-unraveled from the braid he’d slept in, and grabs one of Luke’s robes off a chair as he rises, wincing as his body aches. He's getting too _old_ to live in damp stone huts…

Bodhi pulls the robe on as he shuffles out of the small bedroom, belting it lazily in a way that _always_ makes Luke frown a little, because he’s _not doing it right_. His husband is gone already, like he always is, but there’s some kind of porridge simmering over the small fire, and Bodhi sighs a little as he goes to put the kettle on and make himself some tea.

He stares out one of the small windows of the hut as he waits for the water to boil, eyes trailing over the jagged steps that lead up and up, towards where he knows Luke has secluded himself, overlooking the ocean, meditating, _grieving_ —

Han is dead. Luke had felt it like a knife in his heart, and Bodhi had barely caught him when he’d collapsed with a strangled gasp, clutching at his chest—

Bodhi’s own grief feels cold and quiet in his chest as he pours the water for his tea, watching the leaves float on the steaming surface. Another friend, another piece of their family, gone. Another light snuffed out by Snoke, the Order, by Ben— no, by _Kylo Ren_ , because that soft, quiet boy who used to sit in his lap, eyes full of _wonder_ as uncle Bodhi showed him the start up sequence for bringing his ship online, was _long dead_ —

Bodhi sets the kettle down harder than he means to and nearly burns himself. How much more was the darkness going to take from all of them?

He reaches into his robe, pulling out the small, battered holo-locket hanging around his neck, turning it over in his fingers before flipping it open— Rey’s tiny face laughs up at him, hair wreathed with white blossoms, as Luke scoops her up, swinging the tiny girl onto his strong shoulders—

Bodhi closes his eyes and snaps the locket shut, the ache in his heart as fresh as the day they’d left Jakku.

He abandons his tea on the counter and shuffles back to the bedroom, wrapping himself in warm, slightly rough blankets, wishing Luke was here to hold him instead.

 

————

 

When Bodhi wakes again, it’s dark in the bedroom, and Luke is curled up against his back, heavy and warm, smelling like ocean air and sadness.

Bodhi inhales deeply, shifting a bit, and Luke nuzzles into him, his beard scratching at Bodhi’s bare shoulder where the blankets and his robe have slipped down, “You didn’t eat.. again…”

Luke’s voice is low and quiet against Bodhi’s ear, still making him shiver, even after all these years. He turns, tucking himself against his husband’s chest, and sighs as Luke presses a kiss to his forehead, “Wasn’t hungry.”

“You’re skinny enough as it is…” Luke mutters, and Bodhi allows himself a faint smile, kissing softly at his husband's neck, before he lifts his hand, clutching at the holo around his neck for a moment before flipping it open—

Luke’s breath catches slightly, and Bodhi feels his husband's metal hand clenching on his waist just a bit as they both watch Rey’s laughing face, bright and illuminated and slightly grainy in the darkness.

“Is she still alive?” Bodhi whispers, wishing he could feel her the way Luke does, wishing he had some kind of _connection_ — Luke sighs very softly, closing his eyes, but his answer is the same as always, though there’s _something_ in his tone, something off, something almost frightened, _uncertain_ —

“Yes.”

Bodhi snaps the locket shut, because it’s enough.

 

————

 

Luke leaves him again in the morning, despite Bodhi trying to keep him in bed, aching for his husband’s warmth and comfort.

Bodhi closes his eyes as Luke kisses him, and he winds one hand into his hair, trying to keep him there, but Luke pulls away gently, and Bodhi sighs as he feels warm skin and cool metal caressing both of his cheekbones in apology.

“I love you,” Bodhi murmurs, and Luke smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose before he draws away. Bodhi opens his eyes, watching the way his husband’s robes flow across the stone floor as he moves out of the bedroom, towards the front door, towards his _solitude_ —

“It’s not your fault, Luke.”

Luke stops short, going still and tense— Bodhi stares at his husband’s back, and he can hear his own voice echoing in his head, screaming, anguished— _“This is all your fault, everything is always your fault! Take me back to Jakku, I can’t leave her there! Take me back, I hate you, **I hate you-!** ” _

“I love you, too.”

Luke’s whisper is barely loud enough for Bodhi to hear, and then he’s gone, disappearing out the front door into Ahch-To’s morning mist.

 

————

 

Bodhi spends the morning and most of the afternoon tending to the small garden and doing some small repairs around the hut before he takes a break— his leg is aching again, because it’s always so _damp_ , and he ends up falling asleep in his chair by the fire, because he’s old and he can nap when he damn well pleases.

He dreams that he hears the familiar whine of the _Falcon’s_ engine, and startles awake, his heart pounding. Something is _wrong_ , because he can feel Luke broadcasting, feel his _anguish_ , his resignation, his fear—

Bodhi snatches his blaster from the holster hanging by the door and races up the steps towards the peak of the island as fast as his joints and out of date prosthetic will let him, his heart racing, because if Luke is like this then something is terribly, _horribly_ wrong, and Bodhi has to find him and  _protect_ him, because he's already lost Rey and losing Luke will actually  _kill him._

Bodhi freezes when he reaches the peak, breathing hard, because there is a _girl_ standing there, holding Luke’s old lightsaber out to him, her body language pleading, _desperate_. Bodhi can’t see her face, but his wide eyes are riveted to her hair, soft and dark and twisted into three _achingly_ familiar knots at the back of her head, though they're missing the spray of white and yellow blossoms, like in the holo—

He looks past her, his heart hammering in his chest, _aching_ , desperate, as he catches Luke’s eyes, and with one look at his husband’s haggard face, he _knows, he knows,_ thatit's his shooting star, his blossom, _his Rey._

Bodhi’s blaster drops from his numb fingertips as he falls to his knees, curling in on himself as a muffled sob bubbles up from deep in his aching chest, because she found them all on her own, somehow, not because she was looking for _them_ , because she clearly doesn't even _remember_ them, but because she's been dragged into this war, despite their efforts, and now she needs _Luke Skywalker,_ the _last fucking Jedi_ , to help save this pitiful galaxy yet _again_.

Bodhi curses the Force with everything in his entire being as he digs his fingers into the damp earth, and _swears_ he won’t let it take his daughter from him a second time- he will raze the entire First Order to the ground with his _bare hands_ if he must, destroy _himself_ in the process, but he will not lose his shooting star again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally what happened off-screen. Shhhhhh.


	6. My Little Star (Luke/Bodhi; shooting star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you're my shooting star

 

“Da! Da!”

Bodhi grins as Rey tries to push herself to her feet, bracing her little hands against his thigh from her position between his legs— she wobbles, teetering and falling back on her behind, but instead of crying, she tries _again_ , her sweet little face scrunched up with determination.

“Luke! Luke, c’mere!”

Bodhi calls for his husband, watching with pride as Rey pushes herself up and slowly stands on her chubby, wobbly legs, teetering— his hands hover at her sides, ready to catch her if she falls, and he can’t _believe_ this, she’s growing so fast, _too_ fast—

_“Luke!”_

Bodhi grins wide enough for it to nearly hurt, making encouraging noises to his daughter as she flails and stares down at her feet, as if trying to figure out how to move them the way she wants to _go_ — “That’s it, little star, take your time… I know you can do it, darling…”

“Bodhi, _what_ , I’m in the middle of—“ Bodhi hears the hum of a few lightsabers cutting off, and Luke sounds slightly exasperated as he approaches, saber still in hand but deactivated- he _freezes_ as he sees Rey standing between his husband’s legs all by herself, teetering in place. “Oh my _stars_ , she’s standing now?! When—!”

Bodhi can hear Luke’s students whispering, peering curiously towards their Master— Rey wobbles and turns her head, squealing happily when she spots Luke, trying to turn herself towards him on her shaky legs, “Da!”

Luke starts to approach, grinning bright as the sun overhead as he holds his hands out towards his daughter, but Bodhi lifts one hand, motioning for him to stop as Rey manages to turn without falling over, “Wait, wait… Rey, do you want to see Daddy? There’s Daddy, sweetheart, look!”

Rey squeals again as Luke stops about a foot or so away from her, crouching down, blue eyes wide as he watches his daughter teeter, unable to stop grinning as he holds his hands out again, “Rey.. Rey, c’mere, little star! Come on, you can do it!”

Rey starts to babble as she wobbles in place, her little face scrunching up once again, because she _very_ clearly wants a hug from her daddy— Bodhi holds his breath, hands still hovering close as Rey takes a very uncoordinated step, nearly falling before she rights herself—

“Oh my stars…” Luke whispers, watching with wide eyes as Rey takes another shaky, flailing step. “That’s it, Rey, c’mon sweetheart! Bodhi, _Bodhi,_ she’s _walking_!…”

Bodhi laughs happily as Rey takes another determined, wobbly little step— she almost falls forward but catches herself on her hands, and Bodhi leans forward anxiously, ready to help, but she pushes herself back up with a little grunt, and Bodhi feels his heart swell as his little girl slowly teeters her way over to Luke, giggling happily as she gets closer—

Rey pitches forward again, but Luke is there to catch her, dropping his lightsaber on the grass as he sweeps his daughter high over his head with a bright laugh, “You _did_ it, little star! You’re such a big girl now, look at you!…”

Rey shrieks happily as Luke spins her around, and a few of Luke’s younger students cheer in the background, clearly having watched the whole spectacle. Bodhi grins as he pushes himself to his feet, going over to kiss Rey on the cheeks as Luke holds her on his hip, his chest practically thrumming with pride, because his little girl was so _strong, so determined_ —

“I can’t believe she’s growing up so _fast_ …” Luke whispers, looking down at their daughter with something akin to awe, and Bodhi smiles as he leans in to kiss his husband sweetly.

“They always do, I hear,” Bodhi sighs, stroking one hand over Rey’s soft, dark hair as she giggles happily, fisting one hand in Luke’s tunic and the other in Bodhi’s shirt, not wanting to let go of either of them. Luke smiles fondly at her, adjusting her on his hip before he holds out his other hand and calls his saber to him from the grass where he’d dropped it.

“Give me a few minutes to wrap the training up, and we can go home early.. you think she’ll do it again? I wanna get it on holo..” Luke grins, practically radiating his excitement as he leans down to kiss Rey’s forehead before handing her off to Bodhi, who grunts as he settles her on his own hip.

“You want to get _everything_ on holo,” Bodhi muses, shifting his daughter as she squirms. “Go on, finish up.. we’ll wait.”

Luke smiles, kissing his husband quickly before he jogs back over to his waiting students— Bodhi looks down at Rey as she whines after her father, reaching towards him, clearly wanting his attention, and he chuckles as he bounces her on his hip.

“Don’t worry, little star… he’ll be back,” he reassures her, and when Rey looks up at him with her big hazel eyes, lips puckered because she wants attention, Bodhi grins and shifts his grip so he can lift her high over his head.

Rey shrieks with absolute delight, and Bodhi wonders how he ever truly felt alive and at _peace_ before this darling girl came into his life like a shooting star.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROUD DADS, what the hell why am I writing this fluff.


	7. All the Stars in the Sky (Luke/Bodhi; marriage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you marry me?
> 
> I forgot who asked for this, tumblr ate it! D: Let me know if it was you!

 

“Will you marry me?”

Bodhi is so completely startled by the sudden voice that he drops the hydrospanner in his hand on his foot— luckily for him, it’s his metal foot, so it just leaves a small ding instead of actually injuring him.

“When did you get back?” Bodhi whips around, his eyes wide as he shoves his goggles up into his hair— Luke is standing at the top of his shuttle’s ramp, looking _completely_ ragged and more bloodied than usual, which immediately has Bodhi’s heart catching in his chest with alarm. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Bodhi rushes to Luke, hands fluttering anxiously, trying to see how badly he’s hurt, if he should drag him to medical— why was he _always_ coming back from missions and training like this, did Luke not _understand_ what this did to him, how it made him feel so fucking _helpless_ —

Luke catches Bodhi’s hands, holding them tightly and pressing them to his chest— Bodhi curls his fingers into the soft black fabric, his heart still racing frantically as he meets Luke’s eyes. The look on his face sends a shock through Bodhi, because he’s never seen Luke look so absolutely _desperate_ , so pleading, not even when he’d come back from Bespin with a missing hand and Bodhi had screamed at him for being so _reckless_ again—

“Will you _marry_ me? _Please_ , Bodhi…” Luke’s voice cracks this time, and Bodhi feels his heart clench in his chest, caught in a vice— _stars_ , how he’s _dreamed_ of hearing Luke say this, in the most secret of his hopes, the ones he shoves into a tiny box in his scrambled brain, where no one can find them.

“You’re going to do something reckless again, aren’t you,” Bodhi whispers, because he _knows_ Luke, he knows this desperation— Luke lifts his hands, framing Bodhi’s face as he kisses him so softly, so tenderly that it makes Bodhi tremble a little, because he’s _overwhelmed_.

“I love you _so much_ , Bodhi…” Luke whispers against his lips, deflecting Bodhi’s statement, and Bodhi shivers, because those words will always feel like a bolt of pure joy to his heart. “I should have asked, sooner, but… I _need_ you, I need this… _please_ , love…”

Luke is practically _begging_ Bodhi, and it makes him feel slightly lightheaded as his lips are captured in another kiss, this one deeper, more desperate—

“You want… you want to do it _now_?” Bodhi’s voice cracks a bit as their lips part, staring into Luke’s blue, blue eyes—Luke nods, his eyes suddenly alight with hope, with desire, with the pure and absolute _love_ Bodhi will never grow accustomed to, no matter what.

“Right now… I don’t want to wait, not anymore,” Luke kisses him again, harder this time, still desperate, and Bodhi moans softly as he forces himself to break away, his heart hammering in his chest, because stars above, does he want this more than _anything_ he’s ever wanted in his life, even _flying_ —

“Okay… okay. _Yes_. Right now.”

Luke’s eyes widen, alight with pure joy and adoration, before he smiles brighter than twin suns and kisses Bodhi with total abandon.

 

————

 

It’s a very small affair.

Bodhi frantically comms Jyn, hyperventilating ever so slightly as he explains— she shows up on the observation deck with Cassian only minutes later, both of them breathing hard, as though they’d run through the entire ship to get there.

Jyn uses her sleeve to scrub at the grease on Bodhi’s face, before taking his goggles off his head and unfastening his hair, using her fingers to comb through the tangles, trying to make him look slightly presentable. She can’t stop _smiling_ , her green eyes bright, and it calms Bodhi a bit. Cassian lends him his jacket, which is nicer to look at than Bodhi’s grease-stained tank top, and kisses Bodhi on the cheek with a warm smile after helping him settle the collar properly.

At the other end of observation window, Leia is doing much the same for Luke— smoothing his hair, carelessly using the sleeve of her white robe to wipe blood and grime off of his face as best she can before helping him shrug on the flight jacket she’d grabbed from his room. Artoo beeps happily nearby, wheeling back and forth as he swivels his dome around to look at everyone.

When the captain— a man whose name Bodhi cannot remember for the life of him right now because his thoughts are absolutely _racing_ — finally arrives, Luke and Bodhi meet him at the center of the window, grasping each other’s hands tightly, and Bodhi can barely breathe as he gets lost in the endless blue _galaxy_ of Luke’s eyes. He barely registers the words the captain is speaking as he and Luke echo the vows, too focused on Luke’s blinding smile, the warm, steady grip of his hands, the thrumming of his own heart in his chest—

When the captain pronounces them wed— and _stars_ , Bodhi feels faint, because they did it, they’re _married_ , Luke is his _husband_ now —Luke grabs Bodhi’s face, kissing him with so much raw passion, so much unbridled  _love_ , and Bodhi kisses him back with everything he has in his soul, because Luke is and always will be the shining sun in the center of his dark world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [squishes their cheeks together] My boyssssssss <3


	8. Antici...... pation pt 1 (Wedge/Bodhi; corset)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bodhi/Wedge, corset + panties + Rocky Horror
> 
> I dedicate this entire debauched mess to moragmacpherson, who is the worst influence ever.

 

“You’re _sure_ you want to do this?”

Bodhi clenches his jaw as Jyn questions him for what seems like the hundredth time in the span of an hour, and tilts his head back so he can glare at her, “ _Yes_ , I’m sure. Yes, I’m freaking out, but _yes_ , I’m going to do it.”

Jyn arches one eyebrow and smirks before resuming her task of combing his hair, making sure it falls nice and silky, since he’ll be wearing it down tonight, “Alright, alright… just checking, you’ve never wanted to dress up for the show before. I _still_ can’t believe you agreed to this, I was just playing, you know…”

Bodhi sighs, closing his eyes as he attempts to quell the sudden rush of nerves, because it had been a joking suggestion, but, “You said I’d look hot… you weren’t playing about _that_ part, right?

“Oh, _god_ , no… you’re going to look fucking _amazing_ ,” Jyn gushes, sounding excited. “Wedge is going to fucking _flip out_ , and I can’t wait to record every second of it.”

“God, _please_ , no recordings…” Bodhi groans, grinding the heels of his palms into his eyes— this is a horrible fucking idea, he knows it is, it’s going to haunt him _forever_ , but— he can just picture Wedge’s face, and it makes something _hot_ twist in Bodhi’s gut, the same hot rush he’d gotten when he brushed his fingers over the soft silk Jyn had more than happily provided him with. _Fuck_.

“Fine, fine…” Jyn smirks, giving Bodhi’s hair one last go over before setting the brush aside and moving around in front of him, hands on her hips. She grins, bright and excited and eager, and Bodhi swallows hard, because he’s doing this, he’s seriously going to do this, oh, _fuck_ —

“You ready to get laced up, sweetheart?”

Bodhi nods hesitantly after a moment, and Jyn’s grin goes wicked and sharp as she rubs her hands together.

“Stand up, grab the bedpost, and suck it in, then.”

Oh, _fuck_ , this is a terrible idea.

 

————

 

“If you don’t stop _moving_ , I’m going to kick you in the fucking—!“

“Jyn, I can barely _breathe_ and now you’re shoving things at my _eyes_ , cut me some fucking slack here!”

Jyn scoffs and grabs Bodhi’s chin, forcing him to hold his head still as she mutters.

“I didn’t even lace you _half_ as tight as I lace Cassian…”

Bodhi pretends he didn’t _hear_ that, because what the _fuck_ , he doesn’t need to know this shit.

 

————

 

When Jyn is finished torturing Bodhi, she stares, surveying her handiwork like she is a master artist and Bodhi is the pinnacle of her entire career.

“God, you look fucking hot. This is _completely_ unfair.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes, because Jyn is fucking ridiculous, and steels himself as he turns to look in his friend’s mirror, preparing himself for the worst, because he _probably_ looks ridicu—

… _oh_. Okay, then.

“I look _hot_.”

Jyn nods furiously in agreement, raking her eyes over him from behind with a very smug smirk, looking at her friend like he is truly her crowning glory, “So hot. _Empirically_ hot. Wedge is going to _die_.”

Bodhi smirks slow and wicked as he’s suddenly _overwhelmed_ with confidence, because that is _exactly_ what he’s hoping for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tease to help set the scene.


	9. Antici...... pation pt 2 (Wedge/Bodhi; corset, MATURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bodhi/Wedge, corset + panties + Rocky Horror
> 
> I dedicate this entire debauched mess to moragmacpherson, who is the worst influence ever.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY M please don't look at me.

 

 

Wedge isn’t a _huge_ theatre fan, but everyone loves Rocky Horror, himself included— when Bodhi mentions the university theatre department is putting on a show for it, he damn near jumps at the chance to go, because he hears that seeing it live is an _experience_.

“Where’s your boyfriend at? You getting stood up?”

Wedge gives Luke an unamused look from his position against the brick wall of the theatre— there are _so_ many people crowded outside, waiting for the show, in varying stages of costume and general depravity. He feels _slightly_ overdressed in his leather pants, white v-neck and leather jacket, but it’s not like he had a fucking leather and sequin costume ready to go at the last minute.

“He said he was helping Jyn with her costume and he’d meet me here,” Wedge shrugs, smirking just a bit— Jyn in a fucking Rocky Horror costume, now _that_ is something that will provide him entertainment for days. Luke snorts, smiling a little and looking excited as he peers around at the crowd, because it’s not like _he’s_ been to something like this before either—

“Does _he_ have a costume?” Luke muses, arching one eyebrow, and Wedge snorts, trying not to laugh— as far as Wedge knows, Bodhi owns nothing outside of his art hipster uniform of tight jeans, v-necks, and far too many cardigans for it to be considered _sane_ , honestly.

“Not unless he’s been hiding it under a pile of paintings…” Wedge smirks, pulling out his phone to check the time— he’s a little concerned, because they should start letting people in soon, and Bodhi hasn’t texted him at all—

“You call _that_ dressing up?”

Wedge snaps his head up and damn near _cackles_ , because Jyn is standing there with her hands on her hips, wearing an insane amount of sequins and makeup— the corset and hot pants are actually pretty sexy, but it’s so out of character for her that it’s damn near hilarious. Cassian is hovering behind her, smirking— he’s wearing leather pants, a leather waistcoat without a shirt, and makeup, and this is _so_ fucking good that Wedge needs to take a picture, holy shit.

“What, you think I have sequins and dominatrix gear just laying around my _closet_?” Wedge grins, lifting his phone to snap a picture— Jyn arches one eyebrow and smirks, while Cassian and Luke laugh.

“Well, it’s _you_ we’re talking about here, so you might…” Jyn muses, cocking her hip to one side— Wedge snorts and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

“Unfortunately for you, that shall remain a mystery,” Wedge smirks, shaking his head. “Where the hell is Bodhi? Buried under an avalanche of sequins, somewhere?”

Jyn grins suddenly, wicked and sharp— the kind of grin that Wedge has learned means something _bad_ is probably going to happen to him. Before he dares to ask, Luke makes a strangled noise beside him, blue eyes impossibly wide as he stares over Cassian’s shoulder and turns completely red in the face, “Uh… is that.. _ohmygod_ …”

Wedge leans over, because what the _hell_ is wrong with Luke, and then Cassian is smirking as he suddenly steps aside—

Oh. _Oh_ , fuck, oh, _fuck_ , _no_.

Wedge feels his mouth drop open like a fucking _idiot_ , but he doesn’t particularly care as he watches Bodhi walk towards him, because— because Bodhi is wearing a fucking _underbust corset_ , like that’s _completely_ _normal_ and he’s not trying to give Wedge a fucking _heart attack_. Wedge can’t help himself as he makes a choked off noise in his throat, watching his boyfriend come to a stop next to Jyn, unable to stop staring, because what the _fuck_ —

Wedge tries to remember how to _breathe_ as he rakes his eyes over Bodhi’s body very slowly— the tight leather pants are bad enough, but that _corset_ , holy fuck— Bodhi is slim to begin with it, and it’s laced just tight enough to accent his figure, and it’s made of fucking dark blue silk, Wedge’s favorite god damn _color_ , which Bodhi _knows_ —

“My eyes are up here, you know…”

Wedge snaps his eyes up, and Bodhi is _smirking_ at him with a cigarette hanging from his perfect lips, the fucking _bastard_ — Wedge feels his mouth go dry, because of _course_ Bodhi’s hair is down, curling sensually just over the tops of his bare shoulders, and he’s wearing fucking _eyeliner and mascara_ , and holy shit is that a god damned _black velvet collar_ around his throat, what the _fuck_ —

Wedge has never been more turned on and pissed off in his entire life.

“ _That’s_ a new look for you,” Wedge bites out, struggling to keep his gaze on Bodhi’s face instead of eye-fucking him some more— that seems to backfire slightly, because all that eyeliner and mascara makes Bodhi’s eyes about ten times more gorgeous than usual, which Wedge didn’t know was humanly _possible_.

“You don’t like it?” Bodhi asks, arching one eyebrow as he crushes his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot— his _heeled_ boot, Wedge notices. _Fuck_. Luke coughs, muttering— “ _I sure as fuck do.”_ —under his breath, and Wedge instinctively shoves his elbow into his best friend’s ribs, making him hiss.

“I didn’t say _that_ …” Wedge swallows, licking his lips, well aware that he probably looks like an idiot, but what the _fuck_ is he supposed to do when his boyfriend shows up wearing a corset and leather? He’s honestly torn between punching something and bending Bodhi over the nearest available surface right now.

“Looks like they’re staring to let people in,” Jyn interrupts, a shit-eating grin on her painted up face— the crowd is moving, starting to file into the theatre, but Wedge is still rooted in place, even as Luke claps him on the shoulder with a snicker and moves away with a quiet _"Good luck, man"._

“You coming?” Bodhi asks, arching one eyebrow playfully as Jyn and Cassian follow after Luke, leaving just the two of them— Wedge is overwhelmed with the urge to throw Bodhi over his shoulder and just haul him straight back to his apartment, fuck the show, _this_ is his fucking entertainment for the night right here—

Bodhi must read his expression, because he _smirks_ , that bastard, and steps in close so he can brush a teasing kiss over Wedge’s jaw, his voice a damn near _purr_ , “Better hurry, or I won’t save you a seat.”

Before Wedge can even consider grabbing his boyfriend and shoving him into the wall, Bodhi is walking away, swaying his hips like he is suddenly a _master_ of seduction, and Wedge can do little more than stare after him as he tries to will his brain to _function_ properly—

“Well… how ‘bout that,” he mutters to himself, brain finally kicking back online, before he pushes away from the wall and stalks after his boyfriend.

 

————

 

The show is fucking _fantastic_ , Wedge has to admit. Even as distracted as he is, he’s having a damn good time participating with the rest of the audience— he’s never experienced anything like it, honestly.

And then, of course, Jyn drags Bodhi up to dance with several other audience members at the cast’s encouragement when they start up “Time Warp”, and his brain proceeds to break. _Again_.

It makes _no_ sense, because he knows _very_ intimately what Bodhi’s hips are capable of, but seeing him singing along and laughing up there in a fucking corset and leather pants, while he thrusts his hips around like that? Well, Wedge hopes he’s not the _only_ person in the audience getting half-hard, otherwise this is real embarrassing.

It is going to be a _long_ night, and Wedge is going to spend most of it thinking about all the ways he’s going to punish Bodhi when he drags him home later.

 

————

 

After the show lets out, Wedge somehow manages to restrain himself— he watches as Bodhi laughs and shares a cigarette with Cassian before hugging Jyn, who grins as she instructs him on how to remove the corset properly when he gets home. Wedge notices that her eyes keep sliding over to him, and the wink and smirk she shoots him makes it clear that she knows _Bodhi_ won’t be the one taking the corset off.

 _If_ Wedge decides to let him take it off, even. He probably will, but not until later. _Much_ later.

Wedge doesn’t _how_ he keeps his shit together on the walk back to his apartment, not while Bodhi is pressed up against his side and pressing teasing kisses against the side of his face and his neck, but he thinks he should possibly be nominated for sainthood.

 

————

 

As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, Wedge slams Bodhi up into the nearest wall, kissing him hard and punishing as he gropes at the soft silk covering his ribcage, _finally_ letting himself touch it— Bodhi whimpers and moans, parting his lips eagerly, and Wedge damn near growls, using far too much teeth and tongue as he deepens the kiss.

“You _fucking_ cocktease…” he hisses, dragging his fingers over Bodhi’s ribcage, his slim waist— the way the silk feels under his touch makes Wedge shudder, because it’s so soft. “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, wearing this shit in front of me like that?…”

Bodhi moans as he tilts his head back against the wall, already breathing hard— Wedge scrapes his teeth harshly over his boyfriend’s throat, biting and kissing at his skin, running his lips over the collar circling his neck— it _is_ black velvet, that _motherfucker_ — he tugs at it with his teeth, feeling his cock getting even harder as Bodhi whimpers—

“I thought you’d like it…” Bodhi pants, his breath hitching with a strangled groan as Wedge dips his head and bites down hard on the sharp line of his collarbone. Wedge growls again, his fingers catching on the laces of the corset as they slide around Bodhi’s back, yanking him away from the wall so he can drag him over to the bed.

“Prancing around in a _fucking corset_ , like something out of my filthiest fantasies? No shit…” Wedge grunts, shoving Bodhi down on the bed hard before shrugging out of his jacket hastily. “Only thing you’re missing is a pair of panties and maybe some handcuffs…”

Bodhi pushes himself up on his elbows, a slow, wicked smirk forming on his lips, and Wedge feels his mouth go dry, pausing with his shirt half-lifted, because there’s _no way_ — “Are you… what are you _wearing_ under those pants?”

Bodhi tilts his head with a coy smile, looking up at Wedge from underneath his dark lashes, and bites his lip, “You’re just going to have to see, now aren’t you?…”

Wedge rips his shirt off with a muffled curse before crawling over Bodhi, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head as he kisses him harshly, biting sharply at his lip— Bodhi moans and whines a little, writhing and straining against Wedge’s hold, but Wedge simply pins him down with more of his weight, the muscles in his arms flexing as he shifts his grip.

“It’s like you _want_ me to fucking punish you for being a tease…” Wedge pants, dragging his teeth over the column of Bodhi’s neck before biting down hard enough to leave an impression— Bodhi bucks beneath him, moaning in a _completely_ filthy way, and Wedge lets out a short, husky laugh. “Oh, that _is_ what you fucking want, isn’t it?”

Bodhi groans, still struggling against Wedge’s grip, but his face is flushed and he’s biting his lip in a way that says it’s _exactly_ what he wants. Wedge sucks in a harsh breath, because Bodhi doesn’t let him do this very often, but every time he does, it’s a god damn _gift_.

“ _Don’t_ move,” Wedge orders, voice rough, and Bodhi complies as Wedge releases his wrists, keeping them in place over his head— Wedge skims his fingers down Bodhi’s arms, his chest, over the soft silk of that damn corset, making his way down until he gets to those fucking leather pants and unfastens them roughly. “Lift your hips.”

Bodhi lifts his hips obediently, making a soft little whimpering sound in his throat, and Wedge feels a pang of satisfaction as he starts to work the leather down Bodhi’s hips, his thighs— he stops, clenching his jaw and staring, because of _course_ Bodhi is wearing black silk panties, that _son of a bitch—_

“You buy these just for me?” Wedge asks, lowering his head so he can mouth at Bodhi’s already hard cock through the soft silk— Bodhi makes a sharp, broken sound of pleasure, his hips bucking as he clenches his fingers in the sheets above his head, and Wedge smirks, pressing his tongue against the slit of Bodhi’s cock through the thin fabric. Bodhi’s hips jerk with another sharp moan, and Wedge draws away so he can finishing stripping him down quickly.

Wedge sits back on his heels when he’s finished, licking his lips as he takes in the picture Bodhi makes right now— _god_ , that fucking corset with those panties, it’s something straight out of his darkest fantasies. Bodhi is staring up at him with completely unabashed lust, his eyes half-lidded and his lower lip caught between his teeth, and Wedge doubts he’ll _ever_ see anything more beautiful than Bodhi in his entire life.

“Fucking _look_ at you…” Wedge breathes, reaching out to palm Bodhi’s cock through his soft silk panties, because he can’t _help_ himself. Bodhi tosses his head back with a sharp whine, pressing up into his touch, and Wedge can hear the boning in the corset creak as Bodhi’s chest heaves. “Can’t believe you pranced around in a _corset and panties_ all night, just to torture me… you’re such a bad boy, you know that?”

Bodhi makes a strangled sound of agreement, nodding his head as he twists his hands in the sheets— Wedge hooks his fingers into the panties and drags them down slowly, watching as Bodhi’s cock springs free and slaps against his silk-clad stomach, and Wedge didn’t think it was possible for him to get an harder, but fuck if his dick isn’t _trying_ right now—

“Get on your hands and knees,” Wedge demands, voice sharp and cracking only slightly— Bodhi groans as he quickly moves to obey, rolling over and pushing himself up on his slightly trembling limbs. Wedge takes a minute to admire the way the laces of the corset accent the curve of Bodhi’s spine before he leans over to grab the lube out of the nightstand, snapping it open and not wasting any time as he slicks his fingers, because he wants his boyfriend and he wants him _now_ —

Wedge leans over Bodhi’s back, sliding his lips over the silk of the corset as he starts to tease his entrance— Bodhi whines sharply, pushing his hips back impatiently, but Wedge keeps teasing him, barely slipping one finger inside as he bites down on Bodhi’s shoulder, “You gotta beg for it, baby… c’mon..”

Bodhi drops his face down against his folded arms, and Wedge knows his face is flushed with embarrassment as he starts to whimper, “ _Please_ , Wedge… more, _please_ …”

Wedge smirks, nosing Bodhi’s soft hair out of the way so he can kiss and bites at his neck, humming thoughtfully against his skin, “I _know_ you can do better than that, babe… don’t be _shy_.”

“ _Fuck_ , Wedge…” Bodhi whines, sounding frustrated and desperate as he shoves his hips back, but Wedge doesn’t give him any more, not until— “Please, _please_ fuck me, I need more, _fuck_ … I don’t even _care_ about being prepped, god fucking _damn_ it, I just want your cock in me, _please_ …”

As tempting as that sounds, Wedge would _never_ risk hurting Bodhi, despite the twitch of interest his cock gives— he groans loudly against his ear and rewards him with two fingers instead, enjoying Bodhi’s sharp cry as he thrusts his hips back demandingly. “ _That’s_ better… good boy.”

Wedge _probably_ isn’t as thorough as he should be, but Bodhi is absolutely desperate and won’t stop begging for him now that he’s started. Wedge clenches his jaw and smacks his palm sharply against Bodhi’s ass as he draws away, earning a sharp whimper, then smirks and slaps him again on the other cheek, “Headboard, you know how I want it.”

Bodhi groans as he scrambles to obey, and Wedge bites his lip as he rips his belt open and hurriedly strips himself down, watching Bodhi settle himself on his knees as he grabs at the headboard of the bed, presenting himself with zero shame. Fuck, that will _never_ get old to watch, especially with that damn corset accenting the arch of his spine like that—

Wedge sucks in a deep breath as he slicks his cock with lube, stroking himself for a moment as he just looks at Bodhi, drinking in the sight of him— Bodhi makes an impatient sound as he looks over his shoulder, biting his lip, and Wedge quickly positions himself right behind his boyfriend, because he can’t wait another damn second.

“Say it,” Wedge demands, fisting one hand in Bodhi’s hair and grabbing at the laces of the corset with the other, pulling on both as he nudges teasingly against him— Bodhi lets out a choked off moan, his fingers flexing on the headboard.

“Hurry up and _fuck me!”_ Bodhi hisses, and that’s good enough for Wedge— he drives into Bodhi with one hard, deliberate thrust, and curses loudly, because fucking _christ_ he would never get tired of the way Bodhi’s body seemed to be _made_ for him—

Bodhi cries out sharply and doesn’t _stop_ making noise, because Wedge wastes no time and starts to pound into him immediately, using his grip on Bodhi’s hair to pull his head back sharply so he can bite and kiss messily at his neck, his jaw, his lips, any part of him he can reach. Wedge pulls on the laces of the corset again, careful not to do it _too_ hard, and Bodhi’s choked off whine of pleasure makes him growl, thrusting harder as he shifts his footing, keeping up his punishing pace because _this_ is what Bodhi gets for being a god damn fucking _tease_ all night—

“ _This_ is what you wanted, right?” Wedge grunts, breathing hard as he fucks into his boyfriend, shoving him up against the headboard roughly. “Wanted to get fucked looking all pretty and shameless for me?”

Bodhi moans wildly, brokenly in reply, the muscles in his arms and shoulders corded tightly as he clings to the headboard— Wedge shoves the side of his face into the padded material, holding him there roughly as Bodhi cries out, and Wedge _knows_ he’s close, can tell by the way he’s trembling, by the way his breath is starting to catch—

Wedge releases his grip on the corset, plastering himself firmly against Bodhi’s back as he shortens and quickens his thrusts, reaching down to fist his hand around Bodhi’s cock, stroking him firmly— Bodhi makes a loud, strangled sound of pleasure in his throat, his breaths starting to turn into sharp, high-pitched whines like they _always_ do right before he—

"Come on, baby, come for me like a good boy..." Wedge groans harshly, biting at the shell of Bodhi's ear as he squeezes him hard, circling his thumb over the tip of his cock the way he knows Bodhi loves-

“ _Fuck_ , Wedge!” Bodhi cries out loudly as he comes, his body bucking sharply as he claws at the headboard— Wedge groans brokenly in his chest, biting his lip as he starts to whine a little himself, thrusting faster, more erratic— he shouts Bodhi’s name as he comes as well, pumping into him desperately as Bodhi moans, and Wedge swears he almost blacks out a little bit for a second there.

“Jesus _fucking_ christ…” Wedge groans, unable to help himself as he slumps forward, pinning Bodhi up against the headboard— Bodhi grunts softly, not moving, and they both just stay like that for a minute, struggling to breathe as they come down, gently nuzzling and kissing at each other’s faces as they pant and breathe in each other's air.

“ _Please_ take this thing off me…” Bodhi groans after a few minutes, sounding exhausted, and Wedge chuckles a little as he carefully eases himself out of Bodhi and sits back on his heels.

“Where did you even _get_ this fucking thing?” Wedge smirks, brow furrowing a bit as he figures out the knot and slips his fingers beneath the laces, starting to loosen them and tug them free. Bodhi sighs with relief, raking his sweat, tangled hair out of his face as Wedge works to free him from the sexy torture device.

“Jyn… _don’t_ ask why she had one in my size, because I’d rather not know,” Bodhi snorts, and Wedge laughs as he finally gets the laces undone, pulling them apart so he can slip the corset off Bodhi’s body. He drops it on the floor before eyeing the flushed, red impressions left on Bodhi’s skin, running his fingertips over them gently as Bodhi rolls onto his side, and _that_ should not be equally as sexy, he thinks.

“It was a _very_ good look for you,” Wedge grins, leaning down for a kiss before he forces himself to get up and grab a towel— Bodhi snorts, smirking a little as Wedge comes back and cleans them both up.

“Worth the pain just to see your face,” Bodhi agrees, pulling Wedge down after he tosses the towel across the room— Wedge snorts as he settles himself on top of Bodhi, closing his eyes as he lays his head against his chest and listens to the steady thrum of his heart.

“I didn’t know if I wanted to punch you or fuck you on the spot… it was _very_ trying for me,” Wedge admits, smiling as listens to the soft laugh rumble it’s way out of Bodhi’s chest.

“Poor thing,” Bodhi chuckles, twisting the fingers of one hand through Wedge’s hair and scratching his nails against his scalp— Wedge hums contentedly, because he _loves_ it when Bodhi plays with his hair, and tilts his head a little so he can press a kiss against his skin.

“I love you, even though you insist on torturing me,” Wedge sighs, smiling again as he lifts his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s— the eyeliner he’s wearing is smudged in a way that shouldn’t be sexy but absolutely is, and it makes him smile wider. Bodhi snorts softly and smiles at him fondly, his eyes going soft and sweet, because even though Wedge is an idiot, he’s _Bodhi’s_ idiot.

“I love you too,” Bodhi murmurs, tugging gently at a lock of Wedge’s hair before tipping his head back against the pillows with a sigh. “Can we order food from wherever’s open? I’m fucking _starving_ now that my stomach is back to the right size..”

Wedge snorts loudly, pressing his face against Bodhi’s chest to hide his grin, and can’t help but think about how god damn _lucky_ he is to have this beautiful, grumpy creature in his life.

“Whatever my precious little tease wants.”

Bodhi flicks Wedge on the ear sharp enough to sting, and Wedge laughs as he obediently rolls over to dig his cell phone out of his pants.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find new ways to shame myself every single day, apparently. Well, then. Uh. Back to writing angst and fluff?..


	10. That's My Spot (Luke/Bodhi; keyed my car)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bodhi/Luke, 'you’re the bastard who keeps parking right in front of my house so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me'

 

 

Mother _fucker_.

It’s _there_ again— that disgusting baby blue, slightly dilapidated old pick-up truck, and it’s right in Bodhi’s god damn _spot_ , the one that he _pays_ the fucking apartment complex for so he doesn’t have to fight with everyone else for parking on the street. Bodhi feels a muscle under his eye start to tick, because the lot is full, and now he’s going to have to find parking on the street, and his day has been _ruined_. Again.

_Mother **fucker**_.

 

————

Bodhi has to park three blocks away, and as soon as he gets out of his car, the sky opens up and starts to absolutely _pour_ rain. Of _course_. Because this is his life, and this always has to happen to him.

Bodhi’s rage has gone from simmering to a full on, rolling boil by the time he reaches the apartment complex— he stares at the god forsaken blue truck, which is mocking him, and feels his tenuous hold on reality snap as he pulls his keys out of his pocket. _Fuck_ whoever owns this piece of shit truck.

Bodhi works as quickly as he can as he crouches down on the driver’s side of the truck, scratching the word ‘ASSHOLE’ in nice, big blocky letters that everyone will be able to read. His rage feels slightly mollified now that he has an outlet for it, and he hopes that whoever this piece of crap belongs to gets the god damn _message_ loud and clear—

“Uh… is there a _reason_ you’re vandalizing my fucking truck?”

Bodhi jumps and drops his keys, his eyes wide— oh, _shit_ , he probably should have thought this through a bit better —and looks up, blinking rain out of his eyes. There’s a _guy_ standing there, holding a pink umbrella, looking torn between pissed off, confused, and somewhat amused as he stares down at Bodhi. _Shit_.

“This is my _spot_ , and you’re an _asshole_ ,” Bodhi bites out, feeling some of his rage return, because _this_ is the guy who has been causing him complete misery for almost a month now. He snatches his keys off the ground before straightening up, glaring, but then he falters a little as he actually _looks_ at the guy, because— he’s very attractive. _Distressingly_ attractive. Someone Bodhi would be far too nervous to even consider hitting on under normal circumstances, and he just _keyed his car_ like a fucking jealous ex-boyfriend, or something.

_Oh, god, where did my life start going this wrong?_

Stupidly Attractive Asshole arches one eyebrow, frowning as he gestures towards his truck and it’s newly acquired graffiti, “ _I'm_  the asshole? You couldn’t have just asked me to fucking _move_ it?”

“You couldn’t have parked on the street like everyone _else_ without a fucking parking pass?” Bodhi retorts, getting _mad_ again, because as hot as this guy was, he was still an _asshole_. “Maybe _now_ you’ll learn how to read the signs that say ‘Do not park without a pass’ which are posted _everywhere_ , dumbass.”

The guy at least has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand as he averts his eyes. Bodhi should _not_ find it cute, because he’s still _mad_ , no matter how stupidly blue this guy’s eyes are and how _nice_ his bone structure is—

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just moved in with my friend Han, he told me it was _fine_ to park in the lot, I should have double checked… but seriously, keying my truck?” the guy sighs, looking exasperated— he frowns suddenly, then steps forward, and Bodhi is expecting to maybe be _punched_ , but instead, he finds himself under the shelter of a very pink umbrella. “You’re gonna get sick standing in the rain like that, you know.”

Bodhi stares, because he’s now standing way too close to this guy, and this is _not_ what he expected to be happening after getting caught committing vandalism, “I wouldn’t be wet if I didn’t have to walk three blocks in the rain because _someone_ took my parking spot.”

The guy actually _laughs_ a little, ducking his head, and Bodhi should not be _charmed_ by that as the guy looks up at him from under his lashes, “Look, how about I move my truck after it stops raining, and you promise not to commit any more vandalism to my poor baby? You know how _hard_ it is to find paint that color?”

“I didn’t know they _made_ paint this color anymore,” Bodhi mutters, earning a sunny grin that makes the back of his neck flush. “Deal, though.”

“I’m Luke, by the way,” Mr. Stupidly Attractive Asshole offers, arching one eyebrow. Bodhi sighs, rolling his eyes skyward, only to be greeted by the canopy of Luke’s horribly pink umbrella.

“Bodhi,” he offers in return, and Luke grins, tilting his head to one side as he suddenly eyes Bodhi up and down in an _alarmingly_ hot manner that sets warning bells ringing in Bodhi’s head.

“We, uh.. we’re one of the units with our own dryer, if you’d like to use it.. least I can do, after making you walk in the rain,” Luke suggests, smirking just a bit— Bodhi feels his face go hot, because— is this guy _hitting_ on him? After he just _keyed his car_? It’s been a while, but Bodhi is fairly certain this counts as flirting—

“Um… sure. Thanks?”

Luke grins in a far too charming manner, and Bodhi wonders if all acts of petty vandalism turn out like this for people, or if he's just _special_.

 

————

 

In the end, _‘you can use our dryer’_ turns out to be code for _‘I’m sorry about stealing your spot, let me make it up to you by sucking your dick in this really tiny laundry room because I think you're hot’_.

Bodhi can’t say he’s particularly _upset_ about the miscommunication, though, because Luke asks him on a _date_ afterwards while Bodhi’s head is still reeling. Bodhi cannot drop to his own knees and get Luke’s jeans off fast enough as he agrees— so long as they take _his_ car, and not that _stupid_ blue truck.

Luke moans something that might possibly be an agreement, but Bodhi will have to ask for clarification later, because he's _busy_ at the moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [snickers]


	11. The Quiet Things (Luke/Bodhi; I missed you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bodhi/Luke, 'I missed you'

 

For the entire first month after they arrive on Ahch-to, Bodhi refuses to speak to Luke.

Luke leaves his husband to his grief, and spends his time trying to restore one of the ancient huts into something livable for the two of them. Bodhi hikes around the desolate island that is now his home, staring into the endless, watery distance for hours at a time, lost in memories of a daughter he’ll probably _never_ see again, until Luke comes and finds him, gently guiding him back to the ship. Bodhi still doesn’t talk, but Luke doesn’t push, because he knows that this is _his_ fault, and he’s willing to give his husband all the time he needs, even if it pains him.

One misty, gray morning, Luke hurts himself while moving some sharply cut stones the old-fashioned way, with his hands, not the Force— Bodhi is at his side before he even registers what he’s doing, murmuring soothing reassurances as he clasps his hands over the bloody wound on his husband’s arm, applying pressure while Luke curses.

“Hold still, let me see,” Bodhi murmurs, his voice rough from disuse— it’s not terribly deep, but painful, and he’ll need to put a bacta patch on it or it’ll get worse. “Hang on, there’s a first aid kit in the ship…”

He runs to retrieve it, muttering under his breath— _“-why didn’t you just use to Force, kriffing idiot, I swear you can’t do anything without hurting yourself-”_ —and when he comes back, there’s a fond smile ticking at the corner of Luke’s mouth.

“I missed you,” Luke’s voice is quiet as he watches Bodhi apply the patch, who runs his fingertips around the edges, making sure it’s sealed properly. Bodhi pauses, swallowing hard before he lifts his eyes— his heart aches in his chest, because Luke’s gaze is so soft, so _longing_ , and Bodhi realizes that despite the lingering anger, the grief— he misses his husband, too.

“I’m sorry.”

Luke cups his hands around Bodhi’s face, drawing him in for a soft, tender kiss, and Bodhi doesn’t stop him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my sad space hermits. ;-;


	12. Oops (Wedge/Luke; fell in your lap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wedge/Luke, 'I fell into your lap on accident oh god you’re so close now I can’t breathe', modern AU

 

 

Luke is minding his own business, passing through the crowded party on his way to the kitchen, when he trips on— he’s not sure _what_ he trips on, honestly, because he’s a little drunk, and not paying attention.

[If he _weren’t_ drunk, he would have noticed that he tripped over Wes Janson’s foot, which had been stuck out directly in front of him on _purpose_.]

“Oh, shit!”

He tries to correct and catch himself, but again, he’s _drunk_ , so it doesn’t exactly go according to plan— he ends up crashing into a chair with a very undignified squeak that he will _never_ admit to making, and finds himself sprawled out in someone’s lap as he falls. Luke feels his face turn red, because now he feels like an _asshole_ , and he starts to babble apologies as he tries to push himself up— oh, _wow_ , that’s certainly a nice, leather clad thigh his hand lands on, wow— oh, _shit_ , wait, _leather_ —

“You okay, Luke?”

Luke lifts his head, and of _course_ it’s Wedge who’s staring down at him with amusement, one eyebrow arched and a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Luke can feel Wedge’s hand on his hip, steadying him as he tries to right himself, and that is _not_ helping the situation, because Luke is far too close to Wedge’s face right now and he feels way too warm, all of a sudden, and he has _definitely_ stopped breathing, _oh shit_ —

“Uhh… yeah, yeah, sorry!” Luke gasps out, starting to breathe again, and he knows he should be trying to scramble to his feet, to climb out of his friend’s lap, but Wedge is still holding his hip, preventing him from doing so. Luke flicks his eyes down, realizing that he’s definitely still groping Wedge’s leather clad thigh, and blushes furiously before darting his eyes back up—

“How much have you had to drink?” Wedge smirks, and Luke swallows hard, because he can suddenly feel Wedge’s thumb stroking over his hipbone lazily, like this is _normal_ for the two of them, like Wedge _knows_ about Luke’s stupid crush that he tries so hard to hide—

“Not enough,” Luke mutters, getting distracted as Wedge chuckles, his eyes drawn to his mouth because he can’t help himself— Wedge must notice, because he tightens his grip on Luke’s hip, pulling him closer as he hums thoughtfully in his throat.

“You sure about that?” Wedge muses, a playful smile tugging at his lips, and Luke stares, because this isn’t— this isn’t _fair_ , seriously, it’s not, why does Wedge have to tease him like this? He darts his eyes down to Wedge’s mouth again, suddenly a little _mad_ , because Wedge clearly _knows_ and is toying with him, that bastard—

Luke pushes forward, and it’s not the _best_ kiss he’s ever given someone— it’s a little clumsy and uncoordinated, teeth clicking against teeth, but Wedge makes a wonderful sound of surprise and encouragement, kissing him back after a moment as his other hand grabs at Luke’s waist, tugging him closer. Luke sighs happily, and decides maybe it _is_ the best kiss he’s ever had, all things considered, especially as Wedge tilts his head and starts to deepen it, tongue brushing against Luke’s lips teasingly—

Across the table, Wes holds out one hand and smirks as Derek curses before slapping a twenty dollar bill into his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice work, Wes. The hero we all deserve.


	13. Kaytoo Want a Cracker? (Luke/Bodhi; pet store)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke/Bodhi, ‘I work at a pet shop and everyday you come in on your way to work and pet every single animal here you are the purest soul™ I’m so in love’
> 
> for mightysleepwalker <3

 

 

The bell above the door tinkles, setting every damn bird in the store squawking and chirping as usual— Bodhi sighs, then winces a little as Kaytoo squawks right in his ear and flaps his wings, smacking one into the side of Bodhi’s face.

“Would you _quit_ that, you stupid turkey,” Bodhi scowls, tilting his head out of the way as he abandons taking inventory and makes his way towards the front of the store. Kay squawks loudly, smacking him in the face again as he screeches— _“Get bent! Get bent!”_ —and Bodhi vaguely wonders if roasted African grey’s are a delicacy somewhere in the world.

Wondering why he ever thought working a pet store would be a nice, sedate, _quiet_ job, Bodhi sighs, preparing his usual _“How can I help you?”_ spiel as he gets to the front, but he stops short, because— it’s _him_. Of _course_ it’s him, again.

“Aww, hello again, little guy… no one’s adopted you yet?” Mr. Pure Sunshine coos, reaching in to one of the rabbit pens to lift up a little white dwarf— he kisses the top of its head before setting it down and proceeding to do the same for _every single rabbit_ in the pen. Bodhi feels his heart melt, _again_ , because he cannot handle how cute it is.

For the past two weeks, every day around ten, this guy would come in and proceed to pet every damn animal in the store that was capable of being pet— the rabbits, the birds, the ferrets, the hamsters, the chinchillas, even some of the turtles and lizards. He _never_ bought anything, just came in with a sunny smile on his handsome face and a cheerful _“Good morning!”_ before he made the rounds and made sure to give every single animal some kind of attention.

Bodhi is equal parts bewildered and slightly in love, honestly. It’s the cutest thing he’s _ever_ seen.

He watches as Mr. Sunshine proceeds to make his way over to the hamster pen next, who all eagerly waddle towards him as he reaches in, like he’s some kind of _Disney princess_ — how is the guy even _real_ , and why did he have to choose Bodhi’s pet store to come be absolutely adorable in? Bodhi opens his mouth, wondering if he should say hello, give his usual spiel, or— maybe introduce himself, and ask this guy why he _always_ comes in here—

“Hello gorgeous, hello gorgeous! Nice butt! Nice butt! “

Bodhi jumps as Kaytoo screeches and flaps his wings, quickly reaching up to grab ahold of the parrot’s beak to try and shut him up— jesus christ, Cassian taught him the worst fucking things to say, what the hell. Mr. Sunshine jumps a little himself, looking over his shoulder and arching one eyebrow with a surprised, amused smile.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” he laughs, setting the hamster in his hands down, and then he starts walking towards Bodhi with a smile— Bodhi knows his face is red, and he tilts his head to the side as Kaytoo flaps his wings and screeches some more.

“Sorry… the owner is a bad influence on him,” Bodhi apologizes, shoving his hands into his pockets. Mr. Sunshine laughs, looking amused as he reaches towards Kaytoo slowly, making sure the parrot isn't going to bite at him.

“It’s fine… can’t say I’ve been hit on by a parrot before,” he muses, clicking his tongue softly—Kaytoo tilts his head and squawks curiously, but stretches his head forward, allowing himself to be scratched on the neck as he puffs his feathers up. “What’s his name?”

“Kaytoo,” Bodhi answers, smiling a little as Kay warbles and twists his head around— he blows a stream of air gently at him, and Kay squawks loudly, smacking the side of Bodhi’s face with one wing as Bodhi grins. “He’s kind of a jerk, most of the time.”

“I can see that,” Sunshine grins, his blue eyes bright in a way that makes Bodhi’s heart jump just a little bit. “And what’s _your_ name? I’m sorry I’ve never asked before, you kinda tend to disappear after asking me if I need any help…”

Bodhi’s eyes widen slightly, because he wasn’t expecting the guy to actually _talk_ to him, he usually just pet all the animals and _left_ — “Oh, um… Bodhi.”

Sunshine smiles brightly as Kaytoo squawks and starts repeating his name— _“Bodhi, Bodhi! Pretty Bodhi!”_ —and tilts his head to the side as he offers his hand, “I’m Luke. I, uh… I work at the book store down the block. It’s pretty boring, so I like coming in to see the animals before I get stuck there for eight hours…”

Luke scuffs his foot against the door with a slightly embarrassed grin, shoving his own hands into his pockets, and Bodhi smiles despite the warmth he feels creeping up the back of his neck, “I was kind of wondering why you always came in…”

Luke laughs, starting to tilt his head back and forth, which Kay mimics, much to his amusement, “Yeah, sorry if you think I’m some huge weirdo, or something. I can’t have pets at my apartment, so I kind of take advantage of this place.”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Bodhi shrugs, which sets Kay to squawking and flapping again as he’s disturbed. “The animals love the attention, it’s good for them… plus it’s kind of sweet.”

Bodhi snaps his mouth shut, because he probably shouldn’t have added that _last_ part, but— Luke smiles warmly, biting at his lip just a bit in a manner that’s almost shy before he opens his mouth to say something—

“Um.. we just got some new baby ferrets, in the back. Would you like to see? They’re really cute,” Bodhi interrupts in a rush before Luke can say anything— Luke looks surprised, his eyes widening with delight as he grins.

“Really? You sure it’s okay?” he asks, looking excited, because who doesn’t love baby animals— Bodhi nods with a small smile, already turning and beckoning for Luke to follow him.

“Yeah, it’s fine.. I’ll even let you hold one of them.”

Luke practically _gasps_ with barely contained joy, and Bodhi feels himself fall just a _little_ bit more in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaytoo as an annoying parrot is my new favorite thing.


	14. Everybody Wants Somebody pt 1 (Wedge/Luke + Bodhi; crush)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wedge and Luke are boyfriends who both get a crush on Bodhi
> 
> for mightysleepwalker yet AGAIN <3 this one will be a miniseries!

 

 

Luke had wanted to see if the mechanic assigned to his X-wing needed any help, but he gets the distinct feeling that his help probably isn't wanted. At all.

“ _Kriffing_ Jedi flyboy, it’s like he _tries_ to make my life miserable— how do you even _get_ scoring like this, was he diving head- _fucking_ -first at cannons? ‘Oh, no, that’s fine and _totally_ not reckless, it’s not like _I_ have to fix, it’s what the _mechanics_ are for’…”

Luke stares with wide eyes, watching as the mechanic working on his x-wing grunts and rips off another heavily scored panel, and feels the back of his neck heat up. The man clearly has no idea Luke is standing there as he continues to mutter and curse under his breath, yanking sharply on another panel once he gets it loose.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’ll be _fun_ to work on the squad’s x-wings for a change of pace, it’s such an _honor_ , really… I’m going to _kill_ Cassian, I swear… how did this kriffing flyboy even _manage_ to get these fused together?!”

Luke clenches his jaw and feels his face go red, because it’s not like he did it on _purpose_ — behind him, Wedge chuckles softly from his position leaning against a crate of supplies, watching the whole thing with complete and utter amusement.

“Man, he’s sure got _you_ pegged, _flyboy_ ,” Wedge muses, folding his arms over his chest— Luke glares at his boyfriend over his shoulder, snapping his foot back to try and kick him, because he’s a _jerk_.

“Shut _up_ ,” he hisses, feeling his face turn even more red— Wedge gives Luke an innocent look that fools _no one_ , and Luke presses his lips together into a thin line before turning his attention back to his blasted ship and the mechanic—

— who is now swinging himself up onto the wing in a _very_ acrobatic display that makes Luke’s jaw drop slightly, because wow, _that’s_ impressive. He tilts his head up, eyes widening as he watches the man proceed to kick the damaged end of the s-foil to snap it off, slightly concerned— shouldn’t he be using tools for that? What if he hurts himself?

Luke drops his eyes and starts a little when he realizes the man’s left leg is actually a very simple, yet wicked looking black mechanical prosthetic from the knee down, all sleek metal lines, joints and hydraulics— oh, well. That explains _that_ , he supposes.

Luke continues to watch, utterly _fascinated_ at this point, as the mechanic climbs and swings himself around the ship, wrenching off panels and cursing and muttering the entire time. He should be kind of _mad_ , because this guy is saying some really _not nice_ things about him and his flying prowess, but— he bites his lip, watching the way the man rips a stubborn panel free with far more strength than Luke would think his slim frame capable of, and feels a hot flush of attraction creeping up the back of his neck.

Oh, _blast it._

Luke quickly backs away, bumping into Wedge, who immediately slides one arm around his waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, humming close to his ear with pure amusement, “I think I _like_ this guy.”

Luke finds himself nodding in agreement as he bites his lip, eyes still fixed on the mechanic—Luke's breath catches when the man suddenly pushes his goggles up into his hair so he can wipe his face with the sleeve of his jumpsuit, scrubbing away sweat and grease. Oh, _no_ , his eyes are so big and so dark and so _pretty_ , and now Luke can see his whole face without the goggles in the way, and he’s— he’s _really_ attractive, even covered in grease and scoring soot, and he almost looks a little familiar, but Luke can't place from where. _Blast_.

Wedge suddenly makes an appreciative sound, and Luke turns his head slightly— Wedge’s eyes are _also_ glued to the mechanic's face, a surprised smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he arches one eyebrow, and Luke bites his lip again, because he knows that look, and _that_ means— oh, _stars_ , this is one of the reasons he loves Wedge so much.

“He’s _really_ cute,” Luke whispers against his boyfriend’s ear, unable to help himself as he smiles excitedly— Wedge hums with agreement, and gives him a sideways look before his eyes flick over to the mechanic appraisingly, biting at his own lip, now.

“Very cute,” he chuckles, squeezing Luke’s waist before nuzzling against his hair— Luke feels his heartbeat pick up, thrumming with _excitement_ , almost like it does when he climbs into his X-wing and straps in for a run, as Wedge whispers against his ear. “Do _not_ come crying to me if he throws a hydrospanner in your face, okay?"

Luke grins and nods before giving him a sweet kiss, because Wedge is his _favorite_ for indulging him like this even though he probably doesn't _deserve_ it. Wedge smirks before turning him around and giving him a gentle shove towards the X-wing, his eyes dancing with mirth as he winks.

"Go get 'em, _flyboy_."

Luke stumbles a little, blushing, and takes a deep breath before striding over to the X-wing and plastering on his sunniest, most charming smile, the one that _always_ gets him what he wants, before he clears his throat, "Hey there... you need any help?"

The mechanic whips his head around, startled as he looks down and notices Luke. He stares for a moment, looking confused, before his dark eyes suddenly narrow in recognition, because _everyone_ seems to know who Luke is even if they haven't met him. It probably has something to do with the lightsaber hanging from his belt, Luke thinks.  The mechanic finishes ripping up the panel he was working on with a grunt and drops it unceremoniously from the wing as he gives Luke a _very_ unamused, exasperated look.

"I think you've done _enough_ to this poor ship, thanks."

Luke grins brightly in reply as Mr. Unimpressed turns around and proceeds to ignore him, because oh, stars, does he _ever_ love a _challenge_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Luke, you've certainly found yourself a challenge if that's what you're looking for..


	15. I Found a Reason (Luke/Bodhi; never right; MATURE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke/Bodhi, "This was never right."
> 
> This is rated M!

 

 

Once their new home is finished and they’ve worked out the logistics for a small garden and other necessities, Bodhi is overcome with restlessness. He clutches at the holo-locket around his neck, thinking of Rey, of how he wasn’t strong enough to protect her, and it fills him with shame and burning determination.

“I need you to teach me to fight.”

Luke protests, at first, because he _knows_ his husband— knows how much Bodhi hates violence, how he struggles and sometimes has nightmares about the people he’s been forced to kill over the course of the war. Bodhi keeps pressing him, because he _needs_ to do this, he can’t be _weak_ anymore— he has to become _strong_ , strong enough to protect Rey, his shooting star, when the time finally comes to retrieve her.

Bodhi isn’t above being manipulative to get what he wants, not when it comes to _this_ — he begs Luke one night as he rides him, moaning and whimpering pleadingly into his husband’s ear— _“Please, my love, I need this, I need you to make me strong, I want to protect my family, please, Luke,”_ —and Luke shudders against him with a broken sound, whimpering _‘yes’_ into his mouth again and again as the cool metal of his hand rakes angry red lines across Bodhi’s hip.

The next day, Luke wakes him at dawn with a soft sigh and an even softer kiss, and his training begins.

 

————

 

**_CRACK_ **

Bodhi grunts as he staggers back a few steps, shaking the flash of blinding pain out of his head— he spats blood to the side before turning hard eyes to his husband, who’s staring at him with a _different_ kind of pain shimmering in his bright eyes, his mouth set in a thin line of displeasure.

“Bodhi—“

“ _Again_.”

Luke sighs heavily and twirls his staff as Bodhi picks up his own, and they start again.

 

————

 

It goes on like that, for a while.

Bodhi aches in ways and places he doesn’t even think should  _exist_ , but he refuses to bow out of the training. Luke rubs out his sore muscles and kisses every single bruise on his body each night, whispering apologies against his skin, and Bodhi lets him, because he knows his husband needs it more than he does.

“You’re doing well,” Luke admits, smiling a little as he carefully massages the tight muscles of Bodhi’s thigh on his bad leg. Bodhi snorts and grins a little, then winces as it causes the split on his lip to sting.

“I hate to think how I’d feel if I was doing _poorly_ ,” he mutters, closing his eyes with a tired sigh. Luke chuckles softly and leans down to press a kiss against his forehead, lips lingering against his skin.

“Well, you _probably_ wouldn’t let me touch you like this, that’s for sure.”

Bodhi doesn’t dignify him with a response, because he’s already fallen asleep from exhaustion.

 

————

 

Bodhi crashes to his knees with a choked sound of pain, his prosthesis grinding angrily against the stone— he struggles to suck in a breath before spitting out some blood, and clenches his eyes shut as his ears ring a little. _Fuck_ , that hurt.

“ _Shit_ , Bodhi, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Luke is by his side immediately, hovering as he drops to one knee, voice laced with worry, with upset at _himself_ — Bodhi grunts and sucks in another breath, managing to nod as he tries to get his bearings again.

“Fine…” he grits out, opening his eyes after a moment. He probably has a concussion, but it wouldn’t be the _first_ time since they’d started this. “Again.”

Bodhi grunts loudly, using his staff to push himself to his feet and shrugging Luke off as he tries to help. When he turns, Luke’s eyes are dark with anger, his jaw set so hard a muscle is starting to tick as he stares at his husband and clenches his fists.

“This isn’t _right_ , Bodhi,” Luke insists, almost pleading, because every time he hurts Bodhi, it destroys a little part of him. Bodhi lets out a sharp, surprised laugh without much humor, because of _course_ it isn’t.

“ _This_?” Bodhi gestures around with one hand, at the island, at them, at the Force, at the fucking _galaxy in general_ —

“This was _never_ right, Luke. Leaving _Rey_ was never right. None of this is right. But here we fucking are, and if I’m stuck here on this _Force_ forsaken island, I’m damn well going to make the most of my time and turn myself into something _useful_ , for once,” Bodhi rumbles, his eyes going hard as he meets his husband’s slightly wide-eyed gaze. “Now pick up your fucking staff and try to hit me again, please.”

Bodhi turns, limping slightly as he moves back into position and shifts his staff in his hands— when he turns back around to face his husband, Luke’s face has gone calm and serene like the Jedi Master he is, and when he holds out his hand, his staff snaps up into it effortlessly.

“ _Again_.”

 

————

 

It takes nearly three months for Bodhi to finally land a good hit on Luke.

It takes both of them by surprise, honestly— Bodhi is _angry_ , because Luke is pulling his hits again, which he hates. His chest is heaving as they exchange blows, and he presses harder, faster, gritting his teeth— he snaps his staff up sharply, twisting in a move that _Luke_ didn’t teach him, but one he remembers from watching _Chirrut_ , back what seems like forever ago, now—

**_CRACK_ **

Luke’s head snaps back with a _very_ surprised sound of pain as he’s disarmed, Bodhi’s staff cracking him right in the jaw— he stumbles back a step and spits blood to the side while Bodhi stares at him in shock, because he actually fucking _did_ it, he hit him, a _good_ hit that even disarmed him—

Luke rubs at his jaw with a grin, his eyes gone dark as he licks a smear of blood off his lip, and Bodhi feels an absolute _thrill_ go through him as his husband rumbles at him with pride.

“Good… _very_ good, love. Now do it _again_.”

 

————

 

Bodhi manages to do it _two_ more times, much to his surprise and his husband’s delight.

After Luke calls the training to an end, Bodhi barely manages to drag himself through the door of the hut— his body _hurts_ , despite the thrill of adrenaline still coursing through him —before his husband is on him, mouth hot and demanding as he shoves Bodhi up against the cool, rough stone of the wall. Bodhi moans into Luke’s mouth, fisting his hands in his shirt, head spinning as his husband uses the _Force_ to practically drag him towards the bedroom—

Luke fucks him _hard_ , and Bodhi takes it and gives back just as raw and desperate, despite the exhaustion settled deep in both of their bones. Luke moans brokenly above him, every touch of his hands and mouth on Bodhi’s skin telling him what he can’t seem to say—

 _I love you_ , says the reverent, open-mouthed kiss to his pulse point. _I’m so proud of you_ , says the bite of Luke’s metal fingers into his hip, leaving angry marks that are going to bruise. _I can’t live without you_ , says the desperate snap of his hips, wringing soft, broken cries out of Bodhi’s throat. _Please forgive me_ , begs the hot, demanding press of his mouth against Bodhi’s, drinking in his cries and stealing his breath away. Bodhi shakes, overwhelmed, and tries to return the sentiment as best he can.

 _You’re the sun in my sky_ , says the drag of his fingers over Luke’s back, pressing into coiled muscle. _I would die without your love_ , says the way he digs the cool metal of his heel into the base of Luke’s spine, urging him on. _You make me strong_ , says the flex of his aching thighs as he pushes into Luke's thrusts desperately. _I **forgive** you_ , says the desperate moans that flow into Luke’s mouth as he clings to him, says the slight sting of tears in his eyes. When Bodhi comes, he practically sobs Luke’s name, and when Luke follows, he breathes Bodhi’s name like it’s the most precious sound in the entire _universe_.

Bodhi knows he’s going to be even more sore and aching tomorrow, but he doesn’t care— not with the way Luke is curled around him, face pressed into his neck, breathing soft and warm against his hair. He presses a soft kiss to Luke’s brow, noticing the way all the hard lines and edges of his face are smooth and _almost_ young again as he sleeps, and smiles as he closes his eyes.

 

————

 

Luke wakes Bodhi with a soft kiss the next morning, the cool gray light of Ahch-to’s dawn spilling in through the small window, and they begin again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my favorite thing I've ever written??? And I don't know why??? What the hell...


	16. We So Fly (Wedge/Bodhi/Luke; awful jacket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How much did someone pay you to wear that? (Modern AU)

 

Wedge _almost_ drops the drink in his hand when someone suddenly slides their arms around his shoulders from behind— he doesn’t, because he _recognizes_ the familiar soft flannel covering the arms, and relaxes immediately.

“How much did you get paid to wear this?” Bodhi’s voice muses against his ear, and Wedge snorts, arching one eyebrow as he turns his head just enough to kiss his cheek.

“What’s wrong with it?” Wedge grins, because really, a studded, pink leather jacket is not exactly outside the realm of shit people should _expect_ him to wear— it’s pretty _mild_ , honestly. Bodhi snorts and kisses his jaw, reaching down to steal Wedge’s drink so he can take a sip.

“Well, I suppose it’s not as bad as Luke’s atrocious _yellow_ jacket,” Bodhi muses, and Wedge smirks, because he’s not _wrong_. He grunts softly as another set of arms, clad in previously mentioned atrocious yellow leather, join Bodhi’s, and more weight settles against his back.

“I _heard_ that,” Luke mutters, biting at Bodhi’s ear playfully before he grabs the red plastic cup out of his hand— Wedge sighs, because now he has to go back to the crowded kitchen to get _another_ damn drink. Why do they always do this to him?

“Good,” Bodhi smirks, and then he’s pressing his lips against Wedge’s ear, making him shiver— “You gonna dance with me, or let sunshine have all the fun?”

Luke tilts his head around to the other side of Wedge’s face, his lips brushing against Wedge’s jaw as he stage whispers, “It’s _really_ fun. Let me keep having all the fun.”

Wedge grins, gently shrugging his boyfriends off, “ _I_ am going to get another drink because you are both _thieves_ , and _then_ I will partake in all the fun. Play nice, boys.”

“Don’t we always?” Luke smirks, planting a somewhat sloppy kiss on the corner of Wedge’s mouth before he grabs at Bodhi. “You heard him, more playing, less stealing drinks.”

Bodhi grins and grabs at the collar of Wedge’s _horridly_ pink jacket, hauling him around for a kiss before shoving him away towards the kitchen, “If you’re not back in ten, we’re coming to find you…”

“Noted,” Wedge smirks, licking his lips as he watches Luke drag Bodhi back into the grinding crowd— Luke absolutely plasters himself against his boyfriend, dragging him in for a kiss as Bodhi clutches at his rolling hips, and Wedge bites his lip, wondering if he _really_ needs another drink.

Wedge watches as Luke slips one hand around, grabbing the curve of Bodhi’s ass so he can shoves their hips together closer, and decides that _nope_ , he really doesn’t need another drink— making a horribly mismatched pink and yellow leather sandwich with Bodhi in the middle sounds _much_ more appealing, right now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind partaking in said sandwich. [shrugs]


	17. Kiss, Kiss (Wedge/Luke/Bodhi; threesome EXPLICIT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wedge/Luke are boyfriends, who pick Bodhi up at a bar for a threesome for Luke's birthday.
> 
> for mightysleepwalker, HERE'S YOUR FUCKING TRASH
> 
> EXPLICIT

 

 

“You’re _sure_ you’re okay with this?”

Wedge smirks and shakes his head a bit as he hugs Luke closer to his side, because that has to be the twentieth time Luke has asked him that in the past ten minutes. “Luke. I’m the one who decided to surprise you with this. It’s your _birthday present_. If I wasn’t fine with it, I wouldn’t be doing it.”

“I just… we’ve _talked_ about it, but I never thought you’d agree to it,” Luke still looks a little hesitant as he bites his lip— he hasn’t really stopped blushing since they left the apartment, and that is definitely doing all kinds of things for Wedge.

“I hate to break this to you, beautiful, but this won’t exactly be my first threesome,” Wedge muses, pressing a kiss to Luke’s temple. “You still _want_ to do it, right? If you don’t, that’s perfectly fine.”

Luke blushes even more and ducks his head, biting at his lip, “No, no, I still want to! I, um… I _really_ want to.”

Wedge smirks again, feeling a little curl of arousal tugging at his gut— he never would have pegged his boyfriend for the threesome type, honestly, but to his surprise, it had come up _several_ times, usually when Luke had a _little_ too much to drink. It didn’t bother Wedge, because he loved Luke, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Luke loved him. Wedge had always been on the more adventurous side of sexual exploration, anyway, so if this was what Luke really wanted to do, he was more than game for it. There was certainly a slightly dark part of him that couldn’t help but get _very_ turned on by the image of some stranger fucking his boyfriend while he watched, he had to admit…

Wedge coughs a bit, trying to focus as the bar comes into view— later, save those thoughts for _later_. He looks over at Luke again, eyeing him with appreciation— leather pants, tight black v-neck, the damn yellow flight jacket Wedge doubts he will _ever_ be able to pry from Luke’s hands— he looks _hot_. If they don’t find someone tonight, he’ll be a little surprised, honestly.

“Ready?” Wedge grins, squeezing Luke against his side— Luke’s gone from looking nervous to a little excited, and quickly leans in to kiss him, biting gently at Wedge’s lower lip as he grins in return.

“I’ll follow your lead,” Luke says, and Wedge smirks as he yanks the door to the bar open— they both agreed that Wedge would be the one to pick someone up, because he had good taste, and was a little more bold when it came to his flirting. He ushers Luke inside the dark, slight smoky bar, and can’t help but grin as pounding rock music washes over him like a familiar old friend.

Fuck, this was gonna be _fun_.

 

————

 

Two drinks later, Luke is finally relaxed enough to start scoping out guys to try and give Wedge an idea of what he wants, and Wedge is endlessly amused.

“What about him?” Wedge nods towards one of the guys on the opposite end of the bar— cute, redhead, nice smile. Luke makes a face and takes a sip of his drink with a slightly frustrated sound.

“I like dark hair,” Luke mumbles into his glass, blushing just a little, and Wedge smirks as he leans over to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Didn’t notice,” he jokes, taking a swig of his beer as Luke elbows him playfully. Wedge scans the bar again, skipping over anyone who doesn’t have brown or black hair, which slims the picking down a bit— the guy with the undercut is pretty hot, so’s the guy with the beard, but Wedge thinks he might already be with someone—

“You’re a fuckin’ _cheat_ , Rook, why the hell do I even play with you!”

Wedge’s gaze is immediately drawn towards the pool table near the back of the bar as he hears the sharp crack of a cue hitting a ball— there’s a very short, cute brunette girl leaning on her own cue, scowling fiercely, and Wedge flicks his eyes to the guy currently bent over the table, lining up another shot— oh, _shit_. Yeah. Okay.

“How about _him_?” Wedge nudges Luke, eyes still fixed on the guy as he sinks another ball into the corner pocket on the table. Luke blinks and turns his head curiously, then tenses up, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly as his eyes go wide— _bingo_ , we have a winner.

Wedge rakes his eyes over the guy as he straightens up and leans against his pool cue with a cocky smirk— _fuck_ , he’s hot. Long, dark hair that’s currently gathered into a messy bun, dark eyes, well kept scruff covering his sharp jawline, tawny skin that is _very_  nicely exposed by the tank top he’s wearing. Definitely the kind of guy Wedge used to pick up in bars, before Luke came along.

"He, uh… he’ll do. If you can pick him up,” Luke swallows, quickly taking another gulp of his drink as he stares— Wedge arches one eyebrow in challenge as he looks over at his boyfriend. _If_?

“Stay here ’til I motion for you to come over,” Wedge smirks, pulling Luke in for a kiss— Luke hums with agreement, looking very excited as he grins.

“Good luck,” Luke bites his lip, bright eyes going all playful, and Wedge grins as he shoves away from the bar and makes his way towards the pool table. Like he _needs_  luck.

By the time Wedge makes his way to the table, the guy is pocketing a handful of cash from the girl and a few other people gathered around. He’s smirking as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes, grabbing one with his teeth before shoving the pack back into his pocket, “Anyone want another go? I can do this all night…”

Wedge knows an opening when he sees it, and smirks as he steps up to the table, leaning his hip against it as he takes a swig of his beer, “I’ll have a go, hot stuff.”

The guy snaps his gaze to Wedge, arching one eyebrow appraisingly, “Will you, now? Give the nice lady a twenty to pay for your _funeral_ , then.”

Wedge grins as he pulls his wallet out, happily slapping a twenty into the cute brunette’s hand as she rolls her eyes. He does _not_ miss the way the guy’s eyes rake over him again, a small smirk tugging at his mouth as he lights up his cigarette. Wedge is _very_ glad he went with leather tonight, as well. “If I win, I’ve got an offer for you that you can’t refuse, gorgeous.”

The guy grins sharply as he leans forward the rack the balls up again, “I can’t wait to not hear it, in that case.”

Wedge laughs and takes the cue the brunette girl hands him— _damn_ , this was gonna be fun. Luke is gonna _love_ this guy.

 

————

 

The guy— _Bodhi_ , Wedge learns after a few shots —is _very_ obviously some kind of pool shark, because he is kicking Wedge’s _ass_. Wedge would normally be a little pissed off, but it’s kind of hard when the guy is hot, and he’s planning on asking him if he wants to come home and fuck his boyfriend.

“Remind me to just light my money on fire next time, save myself some dignity,” Wedge muses, watching as Bodhi sinks yet another shot with perfect precision. Bodhi grins as he straightens out and walks around the table, giving Wedge a sideways look as he brushes by him, bumping their hips together very much on purpose.

“I _did_ warn you that it was your funeral,” Bodhi smirks, bending over to line up another shot in a slightly suggestive manner— Wedge bites his lip, because Bodhi is definitely flirting with him. _Perfect_. He snaps his eyes over to the bar, finding Luke, and grins as he lifts his empty beer bottle up. Luke’s eyes light up with delight, and Wedge watches him turn to order three more beers. Here goes nothing…

“A warning I should’ve heeded, clearly,” Wedge snorts, arching an eyebrow as he finally gets to take a shot— he bends over, feeling Bodhi’s eyes on him as he lines it up— he misses by a damn hair and curses, but then someone is pressing up against him from behind and dangling a beer over his shoulder.

“You losing all your money again?” Luke teases, smirking a little as Wedge takes the beer from his hand. Wedge sighs as he leans his hip against the table, shrugging one shoulder.

“My new friend here is _very_ good at pool, unfortunately,” Wedge nods to Bodhi with a grin— Bodhi looks a little surprised as his eyes dart between Wedge and Luke, and maybe slightly disappointed— but then Luke is sliding right up next to Bodhi and offering him a beer as well as he smiles like pure, sunshine-wrapped sin.

“You’re making new friends without me, too?” Luke pouts a little, and Wedge bites his lip, trying not to laugh— Bodhi has gone from surprised and disappointed to slightly flustered as he takes the beer Luke offers him. His dark eyes flick up and down quickly, _trying_ not to be obvious as he checks Luke out as well, and Wedge grins. Yeah, good luck with _that_ , buddy.

“Sorry, babe… this is Bodhi,” Wedge introduces, grinning as he swigs at his beer— it sends a little thrill through him as Luke gives Bodhi a coy look from under his lashes, because damn, his boyfriend is _sexy_ , and it’s amazing to watch him work his magic like this—

“Nice to meet you, Bodhi. I’m Luke,” Luke smiles, all sweet and sunshine once again despite the fact that he is _very_ much pressing into Bodhi’s personal space— Bodhi’s eyes have gone a little wide, and he suddenly looks a little lost as he darts his eyes from Luke to Wedge once again, licking his lips.

“Uh… yeah, nice to meet you,” Bodhi swallows, suddenly turning so he can try and line up a shot— Luke refuses to move out of his space, leaning next to him against the pool table instead, and Wedge smirks as he moves around to Bodhi’s other side.

“It’s Luke’s birthday, today,” Wedge grins, watching as Bodhi tries to focus— Bodhi flicks his eyes over to Luke, who smiles coyly before wrapping his lips around his bottle of beer in a very suggestive manner. Bodhi quickly looks away, his face somewhat red, and almost misses the shot he takes.

“Happy birthday,” Bodhi tells him, smiling a little as he eyes the table and tries to figure out his next shot. “Get any good presents?”

Luke grins and Wedge has to bite back another laugh, because oh, this is _too_ good— “I’m hoping to get the one I really wanted pretty soon, here.”

Bodhi furrows his brow as he lines up another shot, shooting Luke a quick glance, “And what’s that, hm?”

Luke leans over, smiling as he moves his lips next to Bodhi’s ear, and whispers— “You.”

Wedge has to hand it to Luke— he’s fucking _good_ , when he wants to be. Bodhi’s shot goes wild, balls cracking together sharply on the table as he turns to look at Luke with wide, startled eyes. “I— _what_?”

Luke smiles brightly, and Wedge shakes his head, biting at his lip as he smirks, “You remember that offer I mentioned?”

Bodhi shifts his gaze to Wedge now, his grip on his pool cue white-knuckled as he leans in a bit, his voice low and surprised, “Are you— are you trying to _pick me up_ for a _threesome_?”

"I told you it was an offer you couldn’t refuse,” Wedge muses, taking a swig of his beer— he watches as Luke snorts out a laugh before pressing himself close to Bodhi’s side, all coy smiles and excited blue eyes.

“It _is_ my birthday,” Luke insists, biting his lip playfully— Bodhi makes a slightly strangled sound, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them once again as he licks his lips.

“You’re _serious_?” he asks, sounding a little cautious- Wedge supposes he can’t blame him, honestly. “This isn’t some joke, right?”

“Not a joke,” Luke smiles, blushing just a little as he glances over at Wedge, arching one eyebrow, silently asking permission— Wedge nods, and bites down on his lip as he watches Luke lean in close to Bodhi, brushing his lips over the scruff of his beard teasingly. _Fuck_ , that’s hot. Bodhi sucks in a sharp breath, going still as Luke slides one hand over his arm playfully. “You _are_ interested… aren’t you?”

Bodhi flicks his eyes down to Luke’s lips, then over to Wedge— he’s breathing just a little faster, Wedge notes. He smirks, leaning in close on Bodhi’s other side, unable to help himself as he noses some of Bodhi’s soft hair out of the way so he can whisper in his ear, “You wanna come home with us or not, babe?”

Luke hums enticingly in his throat, the little tease, and presses a kiss to the underside of Bodhi’s jaw— Bodhi swallows hard, biting down on his lower lip as he looks at the both of them before muttering, “Well… it _is_ your birthday…”

Luke grins with delight and Wedge laughs— oh, this is _really_ going to be a damn good time.

 

————

 

“Rules?” is the first question out of Bodhi’s mouth when they end up back at Wedge’s apartment a couple of drinks later. Wedge is slightly surprised— maybe this _isn’t_ Bodhi’s first threesome rodeo.

“No hitting or choking unless Luke asks for it, kissing is fine, hair pulling is fine… honestly, it’s whatever Luke wants, its his party,” Wedge says, smirking a little as he shrugs out of his leather jacket. Luke smacks him in the shoulder as he shrugs off his own jacket, his face red.

“ _Jesus_ , Wedge,” Luke mutters, raking one hand through his hair— he’s a little nervous again, now that they’re back home with a guy they picked up to _fuck_. Wedge smirks and snags Luke by the arm, pulling him in for a rough, hard kiss to distract him— Bodhi watches them both with appreciation as he shrugs off his own jacket, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth.

“Just let me know if I overstep or anything,” Bodhi mutters, tilting his head as he watches them— Wedge makes a sound of agreement, biting at Luke’s lip as he pulls away from him. Luke looks a little less nervous and a lot more turned on, now. _Much_ better.

Wedge smirks as he leans in to nip gently at Luke’s ear, whispering, “Bodhi looks a little jealous… go say hi.”

Wedge kisses Luke again before giving him a gentle shove towards Bodhi— he hesitates, glancing at Wedge over his shoulder again, and Wedge nods with a smile before meeting Bodhi’s eyes, giving him a look— _just do it, seriously, man—_

Bodhi smirks a little, arching one eyebrow as he reaches out and snags Luke around the waist— Luke makes a soft sound of surprise as Bodhi drags him close, his eyes wide but dark as Bodhi whispers in his ear, “Let me know if you don’t like anything.”

Before Luke can open his mouth to respond, Bodhi’s kissing him, hot and deep, and Luke moans as he clutches at his shoulders tightly, returning the kiss eagerly— Wedge sucks in a sharp breath as he watches, because _that_ is a nice image, god damn, he _really_ shouldn’t be this turned on watching his boyfriend make out with another guy—

Bodhi lifts one hand, grabbing Luke’s hair gently so he can tilt his head for a better angle as he licks into his mouth, and Luke whines a little, because he _loves_ having his hair pulled, even slightly. Wedge licks his lips as he comes up behind Luke, pressing against his back and dropping a kiss on his shoulder as he grabs his hips— he pushes forward gently, and Bodhi takes the hint, backing up until he hits the wall. Luke makes a sound of surprise as he finds himself pinned between Bodhi and Wedge, squirming a little.

“Having fun yet?” Wedge murmurs in Luke’s ear, grinning as he’s rewarded with a muffled, enthusiastic moan. Bodhi breaks away from Luke’s lips, panting a little as he smirks and meets Wedge’s eyes.

“ _I_ sure am,” he agrees, and then he’s pushing forward— Wedge meets Bodhi eagerly, groaning a little as he kisses him bitingly, teeth and tongues clashing. _Fuck_ , he’s good, and the rasp his his beard against Wedge’s skin is fantastic, he hasn’t felt _that_ sensation in a while—

Luke tilts his head back with an impatient sound, because he wants _attention_ as always— Wedge breaks away from Bodhi’s lips to oblige him, grabbing his hair to angle his head right so he can kiss him maybe just a little too messily, but Luke doesn’t seem to mind. Bodhi groans softly, taking the opportunity to attack the exposed column of Luke’s throat, kissing and biting gently at his skin as Luke whimpers and moans into Wedge’s mouth— fuck, this is _so_ hot, god bless Luke and his drunken confessions—

“Bed,” Wedge rasps out when he breaks away from Luke’s mouth, panting slightly. Luke and Bodhi both make sounds of agreement, and Wedge manages to get them all into the bedroom, somehow, despite the fact that Bodhi can’t quite seem to stop kissing either one of them, and Luke is getting _very_ grabby.

“You’re both wearing way too many clothes,” Luke mumbles against Bodhi’s throat— Bodhi hisses softly as Luke’s tongue slides over his pulse point and gently shoves him away, wasting zero time as he proceeds to pull his tank top up over his head. Wedge lifts his head from Luke’s neck as they both stare appreciatively for a moment, and then Bodhi pulls his hair free— Luke actually whines a little, and Wedge groans, because that is just not _fair_. They _really_ lucked out, picking Bodhi up.

Wedge gently shoves Luke back into Bodhi— who _happily_ catches him in a very hungry, open-mouthed kiss —so he can hastily strip off his own shirt, and start to work open the buckle on his belt. Bodhi moves Luke towards the bed, nudging him until he falls back— Luke immediately starts to struggle out of his shirt, and Bodhi smirks as he glances over at Wedge, eyeing him with a dark look.

“How do you guys wanna do this?” he asks, grabbing Wedge by the hip and pulling him in for a biting kiss— Wedge groans into his mouth, fisting one hand in his hair as Bodhi takes over and unfastens his pants for him, starting to shove them down his hips.

“That’s up to sunshine,” Wedge chuckles huskily, releasing Bodhi so he can finish working his pants off— Luke makes an impatient sound from the bed, starting to struggle out of his own pants as he whines a little.

“Why don’t I get any help, it’s _my_ birthday,” Luke complains, panting just a bit— Wedge grins as he joins him on the bed, pinning his boyfriend down with a hard, hot kiss as he starts to help him with his pants.

“So demanding,” he teases, starting to kiss and bite his way roughly down Luke’s neck, to his collarbones— Luke groans softly, twisting his hips as Wedge manages to get his stupidly snug leather pants off. He’s already hard— hell, so is Wedge —and Wedge smirks as he palms him through his black briefs, earning a sharp groan as Luke bucks his hips. “So _easy_ , too.”

Bodhi snorts out a soft laugh, and Wedge glances over his shoulder— he’s stripped down to his boxers as well, now, and is watching the two of them with a mixture of amusement and lust in his dark eyes, waiting for his invitation. Wedge smirks, arching one eyebrow at him. “You comin’?”

“Hopefully,” Bodhi muses with a sharp grin before he joins them on the bed— Wedge laughs, dragging him in for a kiss, and Luke grins, his cheeks flushed as he tries them both down on top of him at once.

“That’s the plan,” Luke agrees, damn near purring as he trades kisses with the both of them, hands wandering _everywhere_ — Wedge hisses slightly as Luke suddenly grabs his cock through his briefs, and judging by Bodhi’s sharp groan, he must be in a similar position.

“You are the _worst_ fucking tease,” Wedge groans, biting his lip as Luke strokes him firmly— Bodhi makes a sound of agreement, breathing harshly — Wedge grabs for Luke’s cock again, because two can play at this game—or _three_ , rather, because Bodhi’s hand joins his, and Luke makes a strangled sound of pleasure as he bucks his hips up into their touch.

“Fuck,” Luke hisses, whimpering slightly as he grinds his hips up— Wedge takes a moment to admire the picture he makes, all flushed and desperate looking— god, he loves Luke so much, he’s so damn _perfect_ —

“I’d _like_ to,” Bodhi mutters, sounding halfway between strained and amused— Wedge can relate, honestly. He leans over so he can kiss Luke hotly, biting at his lower lip as Luke whines a little, his hips still grinding up—

“What do you wanna do, baby?” Wedge murmurs, pressing his lips to Luke’s jaw— Luke bites down on his lip hard, the flush on his face getting a little darker as he meets Wedge’s eyes, looking a little hesitant.

“Can Bodhi fuck me?…” he whispers, sounding just a little shy— Bodhi stifles a groan, and Wedge feels himself get even harder, if that’s _possible_ , because holy fuck, the mental image of that _alone_ —

“If he wants to, yeah,” Wedge agrees, and Bodhi is groaning and nodding eagerly as he grabs Wedge by the back of the neck and hauls him in for a harsh kiss.

“Jesus _christ_ , yes,” Bodhi pants, and Wedge grins as he kisses him again, because who _wouldn’t_ want to fuck Luke, honestly.

“You know the drill, love,” Wedge smirks as he draws away, leaning towards the nightstand— Luke squirms out of his briefs with a relieved groan, and he tries to flip over, but Bodhi stops him with a hungry sound, scooting down. Wedge gets _very_ distracted from his search for condoms and lube by the sight of Bodhi sliding his lips over Luke’s cock, taking him into his mouth as Luke curses and cries out— _fuck_ —

Wedge bites his lip hard and watches as Luke writhes, fisting Bodhi’s hair in his hands as he moans and tries to thrust his hips up— he quickly turns his attention back to the nightstand drawer, grabbing a handful of condoms and the lube and tossing them in easy reach on the sheets. Bodhi releases Luke’s cock from his mouth with an obscenely wet sound as Wedge shifts down beside him to take his place.

“Go keep his mouth occupied, he gets noisy,” Wedge smirks, uncapping the lube— Bodhi snorts and grins, licking his lips as he moves back up the bed. Wedge swipes his tongue along the underside of Luke’s cock as he slicks his fingers, and Luke’s hips jump with a muffled moan as Wedge spreads his thighs and starts to tease him—

Luke is _always_ a squirmy mess when Wedge preps him, but he’s even more so, now— Wedge lifts his eyes as he carefully works a second finger into him, and groans at the sight of Luke sliding his mouth wetly over Bodhi’s _very_ nice cock as Bodhi groans and pulls on his hair. Jesus _christ_ , they should have done this ages ago, it’s the hottest thing Wedge has ever _seen_ —

Wedge sucks in a deep breath and forces himself to focus, curling his fingers and listening to Luke’s muffled moans and cries of pleasure. By the time he’s added a third and considering a fourth, Luke is whining, loud and _demanding_ as he lets Bodhi’s shaft slip out of mouth, his voice rough, “Jesus christ, someone _please_ fuck me, already… _shit_ …”

Wedge grins and bites at the inside of Luke’s thigh, making him hiss, before slipping his fingers free, “I think the birthday boy wants the rest of his present now, Bodhi.”

Bodhi groans and laughs a little harshly as he grabs a condom, ripping it open with his teeth, “Happy fucking birthday, then.”

Wedge snorts as he moves onto the bed, kissing Luke harshly before helping him flip over onto his hands and knees— Bodhi moves around behind him, dragging Luke’s hips up after he gets the condom on and slicks himself with lube. Luke is damn near trembling as Wedge kneels in front of him on the mattress, his lips parted as he pants and stares up at Wedge with dark eyes, looking absolutely _desperate_ and still just a little shy— fuck, he looks _gorgeous_ like this.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Wedge murmurs,leaning over and grabbing Luke’s face in his hands, dragging him in for a kiss. Luke makes a needy sound in his throat, nodding as their lips part and he meet’s Wedge’s eyes again, his breath coming in quick, eager pants.

“I love you,” Luke breathes, biting his lip, and Wedge groans a little as he kisses him again— _fuck_ , he loves Luke so much. He lifts his eyes as he draws back, and Bodhi looks up from where he’s been nuzzling and kissing at Luke’s back, waiting patiently— Wedge nods, and Bodhi groans a little, shifting himself and grabbing at Luke’s hips as he slowly starts to push into his body—

“Oh, fuck… _fuck_!” Luke whines sharply, trembling more as he pushes back, his fists clenched tight in the sheets— Bodhi keeps him from pushing too much, which Wedge appreciates, since Luke can get a _little_ over enthusiastic sometimes. He continues to ease into him slowly, taking his time as he groans tightly and bites down on his lip hard—

“ _So_ fucking tight,” Bodhi mutters under his breath as he bottoms out, sounding a little awed. He leans over Luke’s back, kissing his shoulder as he struggles to control his breathing. “You good, Luke?”

Luke makes a very impatient, demanding sound as he tries to thrust his hips back, and Wedge smirks, “Oh, he’s good… let him have it.”

Bodhi smirks as he draws back, curling his fingers tightly around Luke’s hips, and Wedge groans with appreciation as Luke cries out when Bodhi drives back into him, setting up a hard, pounding pace. Wedge thinks he could probably come just _listening_ to Luke, all the sweet cries and desperate noises that pour out of him, but— there’s certainly a _better_ use for Luke’s mouth, right now—

“Open up, sweetheart,” Wedge grunts, fisting one hand in Luke’s hair and dragging his head up— Luke forces his eyes open, choking back a sharp whimper as Bodhi gives a hard thrust, and obediently opens his mouth, moaning as Wedge guides him to his aching cock. Wedge tips his head back with a sharp moan as Luke takes his shaft into his mouth almost _too_ eagerly, tongue sliding against him hot and wet and messy as Luke moans deep in his throat—

Bodhi curses loudly as he watches, folding himself over Luke’s back and biting into his shoulder as he thrusts harder, deeper— Luke’s cries are muffled as Wedge fucks into his mouth, pulling hard on his hair, and Wedge curses as well, biting down on his lip hard enough to break the skin, because Luke looks fucking beautiful like this, taking it from both ends like he was made for it— he has to struggle to keep ahold of himself as he and Bodhi continue to fuck into Luke, because it's almost too much to deal with--

Luke’s breath starts to hitch in a familiar way, going harsh and uneven, and Wedge groans, easing him off his cock a bit so he can breathe better— “You gonna come, baby? Too much for you?”

Luke makes a desperate sound in his throat, and Bodhi catches on quick, reaching around to fist his hand around Luke’s cock, stroking him firmly as his thrusts get shorter, sharper. Luke cries out loudly, releasing Wedge him his mouth as he struggles to breathe, and then he’s coming with a sharp cry of Wedge’s name as his body bucks, his head dropping down onto his arms as he moans brokenly with pleasure, almost sobbing with it, because it's so _good_ \--

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wedge hisses, fisting one hand around himself and pumping hard, because _he’s_ close, too— he sucks in a sharp breath as Bodhi suddenly leans over Luke, still thrusting into him hard and quick, and takes Wedge’s cock into his mouth with a desperate sound, sucking at him messily. Wedge quickly fists one hand in Bodhi’s hair, crying out a little as he fucks into Bodhi’s mouth, because _shit_ , this is too much, _way_ too much—

Bodhi cries out, muffled and deep as _he_ finally comes, his hips stuttering against Luke, who lets out a sharp, breathless whimper and moans in response— Wedge bites back his own cry as _that_ sets him off, and he shudders violently, head spinning a little as he feels Bodhi’s throat pulsing around him as he swallows— jesus _fucking_ christ— is he dead? He might be dead. He's okay with that, if he is.

They all end up collapsing in a pile of tangled, sweaty, slightly trembling limbs as they struggle to breathe— Wedge groans as Luke pushes his way into his arms, kissing at his face, and nuzzles into him weakly with a dazed smile. _Hopefully_ that was everything he'd wanted-- _Wedge_ was pretty damn satisfied with the ordeal, honestly.

“Happy birthday,” Bodhi breathes out with a slight laugh, still panting as he stares at the ceiling, his head pillowed against Luke’s side. Wedge snorts, grinning lazily as he pushes his sweaty hair off his forehead, and Luke grins, looking a little dazed as hethrows one leg over Bodhi’s thigh, trying to drag him closer.

“Best one I’ve had… so far.”

 

————

 

They decide to let Bodhi stay the night, because he’s a nice guy, they're all tired,  and Bodhi shares his cigarettes with them, which Wedge is _eternally_ grateful for. He gets the distinct feeling Luke is _already_ plotting a second round for the morning, which is more than fine with him, honestly, because that shit was _fun_.

When Bodhi leaves in the morning— after round _two_ , in which he gladly takes the middle man position —Wedge and Luke both have his number saved in their phones with a promise to meet up for a game of pool later that week. And, well… if they start hanging out with Bodhi more often, it’s just a fortunate little side-gift to the whole birthday present deal, really.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _why do you people make me do this_
> 
>  
> 
> [sinks into pit of shame]


	18. Sleep, my dear, sleep (Luke/Bodhi; after Bespin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke crying in Bodhi's arms after Bespin

 

Bodhi feels as though he may be _sick_ as he flat out runs to the medical bay.

Stupid, _reckless_ , impulsive fucking _Jedi_ , doesn’t he even _think_ for a moment what this _does to him_ , the sheer _terror_ that grips Bodhi’s heart when he hears the rumor flying around the ship— _Skywalker’s back, with the princess, but Solo, something happened to Solo— did you see his hand? The Jedi didn’t look too good, very pale, shaking—_

Damn it, Luke. _Why do you do this to me?_

Bodhi nearly bowls over Leia outside the doors to the medbay, his fury and worry boiling into one overheated mess, consuming him— she grabs his arms, anchoring him to a stop, and the hydraulics in his leg hiss as he pulls against her, because he has to _see_ Luke, he’s going to _kill him_ —

“Bodhi,” Leia says softly, tone the complete opposite of her iron grip. “He’ll be okay. He’s _okay_ , I promise.”

Bodhi turns to look at her, and sags like a puppet with its strings cut. Leia— with her face as serene and regal as ever, how does she _do it_ , Bodhi doesn’t _understand_ —gentles her grip on him, looking up at him with sad, dark eyes. “You can see him in a few minutes, they’re finishing his…”

She trails off, glancing down— Bodhi follows her gaze to his leg and feels his heart clench— _no_ , not Luke, not him too, _please_. Leia lifts her gaze again and gives him a tight, but reassuring smile as she lifts one hand, palming his cheek tenderly. “He needs you. He _really_ needs you.”

Bodhi swallows hard against the tightness in his throat as he meets her eyes— he nods after a moment, trying to calm himself, because he knows something bad happened, something _terrible_ , he can see it in Leia’s eyes— his mouth feels dry, suddenly— “I… Han?”

Leia’s eyes go shuttered and flat, but Bodhi still sees the pain flash in them before she schools her features, ever the diplomat. “He’s… alive. We’ll _find_ him. Chewbacca and Lando are already putting together search parameters.”

Bodhi’s heart aches as he takes in the calm, regal air of Leia’s face, the fierce certainty of her voice— she _will_ find Han, if it’s the last thing she ever does. Bodhi isn’t the only one suffering, he realizes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, leaning down and pressing his lips lightly to the crown of Leia’s head— she draws in a soft breath, closing her eyes for a moment. “You’ll— you’ll find him. I know you will--  and kick his ass for _making_ you find him.”

That draws the smallest of smiles, just a quick tug at the corner of Leia’s mouth, “I _will_.”

The door slides open, suddenly, starting them both— Bodhi’s heart hammers in his chest as the medical droid reports that limited visitors may now be permitted. He looks back to Leia, but she’s already pushing him gently, her face softening ever so slightly. “Go… he needs you, Bodhi. I’ll come by in a bit to check on you both.”

Bodhi hesitates, looking at Leia one last time, before he clenches his fists and sweeps past the droid into the bright, white med bay. His heart is pounding, racing, and he still feels like he might be _sick_ , because he doesn’t know what to expect, what he’s going to _find_ —

Bodhi stops, when he finds Luke’s bed at the back of the medical bay— he looks so small, so pale, so _fragile_ , and Bodhi feels his heart break a bit, because Luke is never any of those things. His head is turned, staring out the massive viewport of the bay at an endless sea of stars— Bodhi steps closer, his leg clanking a bit on the duraplast tile, and Luke turns his head quickly, his eyes wide—

“ _Bodhi_ ,” Luke’s voice cracks, his crystal eyes going wet, and Bodhi is at his side before he even realizes he’s moved, cradling Luke’s battered face in his hands so very tenderly, feeling Luke’s tears spilling over his fingers as he kisses him gently, like he might break, not wanting to hurt him further--

“Luke…” Bodhi’s own voice cracks, tears burning his own eyes as he so very carefully brushes his lips over Luke’s face, wishing he could kiss away every single hurt, inside and out. “Why… why are you so _reckless_ , why do you do this?”

“I’m sorry,” Luke whispers, fisting his hand in Bodhi’s hair, pulling him closer so he can bury his face into Bodhi’s neck— he’s shaking, and Bodhi slips his arms around him, holding Luke as he shifts to sit on the bed. “I didn’t— I _saw_ what was going to happen, I had to save them, I had to _try_ — I’m sorry, love, I know how much you _hate_ this…”

Bodhi wants to yell, wants to scream that Luke is _always_ sorry when he does this, when he acts without thinking it through, when he acts so selfless for others that it makes Bodhi's heart seize with terror and pure love— but he doesn’t, because he _loves_ Luke, and Luke is in _pain_ , and he can’t _stand_ it. “Why do you _always_ have to be so brave?”

“I’m _not_ ,” Luke whispers, voice cracking again. “I’m scared. I’m _so_ _scared_ , Bodhi—of— of losing my friends, of losing _you_ — losing sight of _myself_ …”

Luke trails off, and Bodhi hears the soft, familiar mechanical click and hiss of hydraulics— he tilts his head and notices that Luke’s other hand is hidden beneath the sheets, away from him. Bodhi’s heart clenches, and he feels a phantom ache in his own leg, for a moment.

“Let me see,” he whispers, reaching for the sheet— Luke makes a soft, broken sound, not quite sob, but he doesn’t stop Bodhi, just presses his face more firmly into the curve of his neck. Bodhi carefully draws the sheet back and sucks in a soft breath— they haven’t grafted any synthskin over the prosthetic, and it gleams under the lights of the med bay. It’s far more advanced than his leg, he notes with detached interest in the back of his head. No expenses spared for the last of the Jedi, apparently. 

“We match, now,” Bodhi murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against Luke’s hair— Luke huffs out something that’s caught between a small sob and a startled laugh, and Bodhi smiles a little. “I like yours better, actually. I feel outdated now.”

“Don’t let Kaytoo hear you say that, he worked hard on your leg,” Luke mumbles against his neck, and Bodhi smiles a little more— he reaches out, grabbing Luke’s hand carefully— it’s cool and metallic and it’s a little strange, but it’s still _Luke_ , so it doesn’t bother Bodhi. Luke sucks in a sharp breath, trying to pull away, but Bodhi tightens his grip, lacing his flesh fingers through Luke’s metal ones carefully, refusing to let him be ashamed, because Bodhi knows all about _shame_.

“I love you. _All_ of you,” Bodhi stresses, because surely Luke _knows_ that, after all this time, knows that Bodhi will love him no matter _what,_ missing limbs or otherwise-- it's not like _Bodhi_ was whole when he met Luke, after all. He pulls Luke’s hand up, pressing his lips softly against one sleek metal fingertip. Luke makes a slightly broken sound, finally allowing himself to clutch back at Bodhi’s hand, and Bodhi presses his face into Luke’s soft, golden hair, inhaling deeply— “ _How_?”

Luke goes stiff in his arms, and Bodhi holds his breath for a moment—he shouldn’t have asked, not now, not when it’s still _fresh_ , but he has to _know_. Luke suddenly sags against him, as if all the remaining energy has been drained from his body as he starts to tremble a little, clutching at Bodhi even more tightly—

“Vader,” Luke whispers, his voice sounding absolutely _broken_ — Bodhi’s eyes widen, his heart catching with sheer _terror_ for a moment— Vader, that _monster_ , he’d heard all of the awful, nightmarish stories about him at the academy— _he_ was the one who did this to his Luke? How— why was he even _there_ — what the hell had _happened_ —

Before Bodhi can open his mouth to say anything, Luke lets out a sharp, muffled sob, and they don’t stop, they keep _coming_ — Bodhi shifts on the bed, pulling Luke into his lap as best he can and holding him tightly, letting Luke cry and sob into his chest. His heart absolutely aches, feeling as though it might shatter, as he presses his lips against Luke’s hair, whispering nonsensically, trying to comfort him— _it’s okay, love, I’m here, you’re okay, everything is going to be okay, I love you so much, my heart, my sun, shhhh, you’re okay_ —as he smooths his hands over Luke’s trembling back in soothing patterns.

Bodhi isn’t sure if Luke is ever going to stop crying, and he feels tears burning in his own eyes, wetting Luke’s hair as they fall. He starts to hum a soft Jedhan lullaby under his breath— one his mother used to sing to him, after he had nightmares —as he rocks Luke gently in his lap, cradling him close, wishing he could take all of his pain, all the darkness, and make him shine _bright_ and full of hope once more, because Luke didn't deserve _any_ of this. “ _Soja, mere laal, soja…_ ”

Luke quiets, after a long while, still clinging to Bodhi and breathing soft and slightly ragged as Bodhi continues to rock him gently, petting his golden hair— Bodhi doesn’t stop humming, his voice soft against Luke’s ear, trying to chase his nightmares away the only way he knows _how_ , even though it isn’t much, it’s all he has to give, Bodhi’s love is all he’s _ever_ had to give, really—

He hopes it’s enough, for Luke. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;


	19. Bad Dog! (Luke/Bodhi; dog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'My very excitable dog got away from me and just plowed straight into you and oh my god are you okay?!'

 

 

Bodhi is minding his own business, absently scrolling through his iPod as he cuts through the park on his way to work, when he finds himself suddenly knocked flat on his ass by a _very_ excited, furry missile.

“Jesus fuck!” Bodhi yelps, completely caught off guard as he falls straight on his ass on the soft grass. He drops his iPod and brings his hands up to his face, where the dog is currently trying to _lick him to death_ as it jumps around in his lap, and attempts to shove him off. “Yes, hi, _hello_ , down boy! _Down_! What the hell…”

Bodhi manages to get one hand around the dog’s collar and drag it away from his face— it’s some kind of schnauzer, he thinks, white and grey and absolutely wringing with excitement as it starts to bark and yip. There’s a leash attached to the dog’s bright blue collar, so Bodhi assumes it must have gotten away from its owner—

“Artoo! Artoo, _bad_ dog!”

Bodhi tilts his head up, and sure enough, someone is running towards him looking a little frantic— the dog gets even more excited, yapping happily, and Bodhi tightens his grip on the dog’s collar so it doesn’t take off again. “Is, uh… this little monster yours, then?”

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry! He pulled the leash right out of my hand when I was checking my phone, I’m so sorry…” the guy rambles, looking embarrassed and relieved as he drops down on the grass next to Bodhi. “Are you okay? He gets really excited sometimes, did he scratch you?”

Bodhi stares for a moment before releasing the dog’s collar so his owner can collect him— the guy is _really_ cute, with sandy blond hair and the brightest blue eyes Bodhi has ever seen, honestly. He feels himself blush just a little and shakes his head quickly. “Uh, no, I’m fine— he just kind of knocked me over, caught me off guard.”

“I’m _so_ sorry, again, seriously. You know better, Artoo!” the owner scolds the dog, wrapping the leash firmly around his hand— Artoo whines a little, his ears going back, although he keeps wriggling and wagging his little tail in a blur. Bodhi smiles a little as the guy gives him an embarrassed grin.

“Cute dog,” Bodhi says, holding his hand out— Artoo perks up and happily licks at it before letting Bodhi scratch him behind the ears. The owner snorts, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly as he shrugs one shoulder.

“Cute, but a handful,” he sighs, smiling at he meets Bodhi’s eyes— his cheeks go just a little red, much to Bodhi’s surprise, and he ducks his head almost shyly. “Sorry, again… can I, uh… can I buy you an ice cream to make up for it?”

Bodhi arches one eyebrow, glancing over at the little ice cream stand on the sidewalk nearby— he bites his lip, feeling his own cheeks heat up, and tries not to grin _too_ much as he nods. “Only if it’s double chocolate.”

The guy grins brightly as he starts to rise, offering Bodhi his free hand as Artoo barks happily and twists around his ankles, “Deal. I’m Luke, by the way.”

Bodhi smiles as he take’s Luke’s hand, pushing himself up as Luke pulls, and feels a little warm as he gives Luke’s hand a small squeeze. “Bodhi.”

Luke buys him a double chocolate cone, plus a strawberry one for himself and a small plain cone for Artoo. Bodhi ends up being about twenty minutes late for work, but he doesn’t particularly _care_ , because he has Luke’s number in his phone, and a date at the dog park on Saturday to look forward to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artoo, the best wingman ever.


	20. The Day the World Went Away (Luke/Bodhi; go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luke/Bodhi, "You need to go.", spacedads!verse

 

 

Thunder cracks over head, and Bodhi can feel the rumble of it deep in his bones as he stares down at Luke’s still, blood-spattered face.

“ _Luke_ — Luke, _please_ ,” Bodhi begs, the broken whisper of his voice lost to the roar of the rain pounding down all around them. Luke doesn’t move, he’s so still, _too_ still— when Bodhi leans over him, pressing his forehead to his husband’s desperately, he can feel the faint warmth of Luke’s breath on his lips. He chokes out a ragged, broken sound, because Luke’s alive, he’s still _alive_ , he’d found him in time—

“Touching.”

Bodhi clenches his fists in Luke’s soaking wet robes, ice flooding his veins as the harsh, mechanical voice fills his ears. His chest heaves, and he’s suddenly overcome with rage, _blinding_ and hot, because this monster, this _creature_ has brought so much grief, so much violence down on his family, on the only things he’s _ever_ loved, the only _lights_ in this dark universe—

“You need to go,” Ben’s voice— no, _Ren’s_ voice tells him, a metallic growl, a mockery of the thunder still crackling overhead. “Leave, now, and I will spare you, Bodhi.”

Bodhi thinks he might hear hesitation, might hear a gentleness beneath the filter of Ren’s mask— he thinks of the sweet, quiet boy who would beg him to sing Jedhan lullabies after having a nightmare, and his heart aches for a moment before he reforges it with steel. _No_ … that boy is _long_ dead. Only the _monster_ remains.

Bodhi steadies his breathing, slowing it deep and calm as Luke had taught him— he stares down at his husband’s face, at the blood pooling on the wet, mud-slick ground beneath his robes. “You tried to _kill_ my _husband_ ,” he pauses. “You _tortured_ my _daughter_.”

“Leave. _Now_.”

Bodhi clenches his jaw, closing his eyes as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Luke’s still, rain-chilled lips— his hand abandons his husband’s robes, raking through the mud at his side until he feels the cold, ridged metal and curls his shaking fingers around it tightly.

“No more _running_ ,” Bodhi whispers, still staring at Luke’s face as he rises— his prosthetic slides in the slick mud, hissing and clicking as he steadies himself, his chest heaving as he turns. Ren’s blank mask stares at him, and then tilts down slightly, staring at his hand, and Bodhi can hear the mechanical wheeze of Ren’s sharp inhale through the rain.

“ _Don't_ —“

The lightsaber crackles to life in Bodhi’s hand with a sharp hum, casting green light over him as it sizzles in the rain, reflecting green sparks in his hard, dark eyes. He shifts his stance, standing in front of Luke defensively, his entire body practically vibrating with the endless hum of the saber— “ _Enough_.”

Ren stares him down for several long moments— lightning cracks overhead, and Bodhi thinks he can hear the faint cries of Rey, of Finn, calling out, searching for him, for Luke—

Ren’s saber crackle’s to life in his hand, a violent burst of red light, and Bodhi clenches his jaw as he shifts and widens his stance— Ren will not _touch_ Luke, or his daughter, _ever again_ , and if he dies in the process, so be it. He is  _tired_ of everything in the universe _taking_ from him— he's going to push _back_ , for once.

“As you wish.”

Bodhi’s braces himself against the violent clash of Ren’s saber, snarling as he shoves against him, and his final dance with death begins as thunder roars overhead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit.


	21. When We First Met (Luke/Bodhi; help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You need any help?", spacedads!verse

 

Bodhi curses softly under his breath, dropping his hydrospanner as he presses his knuckles to his mouth— _kriff_ , that had hurt.

He breathes out sharply, shoving his goggles up into his hair as he glares at the offending scored, twisted panel before leaning over so he can _hit_ it— his knee knocks into the spanner, sending it clattering to the floor, and Bodhi curses again, quickly hooking his good leg around the s-foil as he swings himself upside-down, hoping he can _reach_ the damn thing—

Bodhi makes a startled sound as he swings right into someone’s face, inches from hitting them— he stares into the _bluest_ pair of eyes he’s ever seen, his own eyes wide as he recognizes _who_ they belong to, because even though he’s never met this man, of _course_ he knows who he is, _everyone_ does—

“You drop this?” Luke Skywalker smiles at him, slightly amused, holding the offending hydrospanner up in one hand as he tilts his head to the side. Bodhi stares for a moment, his mouth gone a bit dry, before he remembers that _yes_ , he is capable of speech.

“Uh— yes, thank you. Sorry,” Bodhi says quickly, reaching for the spanner— Luke slaps it gently into his palm, his smile growing a bit wider as he rakes his gaze over Bodhi and quirks one eyebrow. Bodhi belatedly realizes that he probably looks like an _idiot_ , hanging upside-down and swinging from the s-foil of a battered x-wing, in front of the Rebellion’s great _hero_ , no less—

“You need any help?” Luke asks, tilting his head a bit more, his eyes dancing with amusement— Bodhi clutches the hydrospanner in both of his hands and shakes his head quickly. He regrets doing so, as it makes him just a little dizzy, for a moment.

“No, no, I’m— I’m good, thank you. You, uh— probably have more important things to be doing,” Bodhi stammers slightly, starting to swing himself back up onto the wing— he winces a little as his prosthetic scrapes a bit noisily on the durasteel panelling. Luke takes a step back so he can look up at him better, still smiling.

“You sure? I don’t mind,” he offers, his eyes drifting down to Bodhi’s leg, like everyone’s eyes tend to do— it doesn’t bother Bodhi much, now. Unlike most people, Luke doesn’t look embarrassed or ashamed for looking— he looks curious, rather, as recognition lights up his eyes. “You’re Bodhi Rook, right?”

Bodhi almost drops the hydrospanner again, but manages not to, miraculously. How the _hell_ did Luke Skywalker know _his_ name? “That’s, uh— that’s me, yeah. And I really don’t need any help.” Bodhi pauses. “Sir.”

Luke snorts, fighting back a grin, “Just _Luke_ is fine.”

Bodhi ducks his head, fidgeting, “Luke.”

“Bodhi,” Luke smiles, bright eyes dancing as he tilts his head. “You’re _sure_ you don’t want any help?”

Bodhi swallows, glancing at the scored panelling he needs to rip up— it _would_ be easier with two people, honestly— maybe he could just, borrow Luke, just for a minute— “Um… maybe, just with one thing? If you don’t mind.”

Luke grins brightly, already shrugging off his flight jacket, “Wouldn’t have offered if I did. Where do you need me?”

“Here,” Bodhi leans over, offering Luke his hand without even thinking about it— Luke grabs it, grip firm and warm, and Bodhi’s heart damn near flutters for a moment as he helps Luke up beside him, the great rebellion hero pressing in _far_ too close to him as he leans over to look at the ruined panel. Bodhi sucks in a sharp breath, and realizes that Luke smells like warm sunshine, engine grease, and something _electric_ , the sharp tang of ozone that all the pilots seem to carry— it suits him, Bodhi thinks.

Luke turns his head, smiling at him as he asks for a spare pair of gloves, and Bodhi feels his heart _flutter_ in his chest again.

Well, _shit_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And that, Rey, is how I met your father."


	22. What I'm Trying To Say (Wedge/Bodhi; pants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The night Bodhi actually won the actual pants off of Wedge Antilles in a card game.
> 
> for my dear moragmacpherson!

 

 

“You’ve gotta be _shitting_ me.”

Wedge stares at the sabacc table, bewildered and a little pissed— how had he _lost_? He was so sure he was going to win, what the hell had happened, how the hell had Bodhi _managed_ —

Wes starts cackling next to him, and takes a large swig from the bottle of Corellian rum that’s been passed around the table all night. “I should have gotten this on holo… pay up, boss!”

Wedge feels the back of his neck heat up, and stares across the table, still slightly stunned and pissed off— Bodhi has a very small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, his dark eyes dancing with amusement. Wedge really should know better than to make bets again him, honestly. It _never_ turns out well. This is his own fault.

“Seriously?” he sighs, starting to push away from the table— Wes starts cackling again, and that sets Hobbie off— Zev is already pulling out a holo-recorder, and Wedge is going to have to _confiscate_ that thing, later—

“You agreed to the bet,” Bodhi shrugs, leaning back in his hair— he averts his eyes as Wedge starts to unbuckle his belt, a slight flush rising to his face. “ _You_ should know better when it comes to stupid bets, Antilles.”

Wedge _really_ should know better, he admits— at least when it comes to betting against Bodhi. He swears the mechanic cheats, sometimes, though he can’t prove it. This isn't the _first_ time Bodhi's literally won items of clothing off of someone.

“Pay the man, boss!”

Wedge sighs noisily, tipping his head back to glare at the ceiling as he finishes unbuckling his belt— he is not _nearly_ drunk enough for this, damn it— and proceeds to drop his pants without ceremony. Wes whistles sharply, tipping the bottle of rum towards him, “ _Those_ are not regulation, boss.”

The _incredibly_ comfortable, somewhat silky black boxer-briefs are _certainly_ not regulation, but Wedge doesn’t give a shit— he’s earned the right to wear whatever the hell he wants under his uniform, after all the shit he’s gone through for the Rebellion. “Shut _up_ , Wes.”

Bodhi flicks his eyes back to Wedge, briefly— they widen a little bit, the flush on his cheeks getting a bit deeper, before he looks away again. Wedge furrows his brow a bit as he struggles out of his pants, keeping his eyes on Bodhi, wondering why the bastard isn’t _laughing it up_ with the rest of these assholes—

When Bodhi looks at Wedge again, he has an almost coy smile tugging at his lips, despite his red face, and Wedge almost trips as he finishes pulling his pants off— oh. _Oh_. Why hasn’t he noticed _that_ before—

Someone whistles again, and Wedge wads up his pants before flinging them across the table— Bodhi catches them with a slight smirk, face still a bit red, and tosses them over his shoulder. “A pleasure as always, Antilles.”

Wedge sinks down into his seat with a snort, raking one hand back through his hair as everyone laughs. “I’ll get you _back_ for this, Rook.”

Bodhi ducks his head as he starts to gather the cards again, and there’s a another smile tugging at his mouth as he mutters, “Oh, I hope you do.”

Wedge licks his lips, and snatches the bottle of rum out of Wes’ hand, because he very suddenly needs a drink. _Shit_.

 

————

 

Bodhi dips out of the game after two more rounds, despite protests from everyone.

“I have an early shift,” he apologizes, smiling a little as he collects his winnings, including Wedge’s pants, which he slings over one shoulder again. Wedge arches an eyebrow— is he _really_ going to keep those? He still has to walk back to his room, and it is _drafty_ in the base—

Bodhi claps Wedge on the shoulder as he passes by, smirking just a bit as his eyes flick down to Wedge’s lap, then back up quickly. “Thanks for the pants, Antilles.”

Wedge licks his lips, tilting his head to watch Bodhi go, surprised by how dry his mouth suddenly feels, “Any time, Rook.”

Wedge decides to head out after one more round despite Wes badgering him to stay— he shrugs his friend off, and prays he won’t run into anyone from high command during the walk of shame to his room.

He _doesn’t_ , thank the stars— maybe luck is finally on his side, for once.

 

————

 

Wedge stares at the ceiling of his room for a good twenty minutes once he climbs into bed— normally, he would have fallen into a restless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but his brain won’t turn _off_.

In particular, it won’t turn off about _Bodhi_.

For _whatever_ reason, his brain won’t shut up about every single interaction he’s had with him— the first time they’d met, after Rogue One had returned from Scarif, arriving shortly after the plans had been recovered, much to everyone's shock— Wedge hauling the bloody, shell-shocked pilot over his shoulder and running him to the med bay, while medics and deck officers and other pilots did the same with the other surprising amount of survivors crammed into the shuttle— he'd barely had time to change out of his bloodied flight suit into a fresh one, before they'd called his squad in for the Death Star run.

Bodhi, stammering his gratitude to Wedge quietly after the awards ceremony, while Wedge had glanced at the crutches and his missing leg with a pang of guilt— maybe if he had gotten the guy to the med bay _faster_ , they could have saved it—

Bodhi taking a position as a mechanic, when he wasn't piloting Rogue One around on missions-- getting assigned to deal with the _constant_ mess Rogue Squadron seemed to bring their fighters back in— the _look_ on Bodhi’s face when Wedge and Luke had asked if it was okay to use the Rogue name, in the first place. Wedge didn’t think he’d _ever_ forget that look.

Bodhi slowly starting to warm up to the squad, losing that nervous twitch and wide-eyed look when anyone dragged him into a conversation— Bodhi ranting at Wes and Luke for _always_ bringing their X-wings into the hangar in terrible condition— the one time Wedge had brought his _own_ bird back in less than stellar shape, and the hand-written note Bodhi had taped to the control panel— _‘This is your deflector shield. Flip this to actually USE it.’_

The note was still there— it made Wedge smile. He also never forgot to hit the damn switch again.

Bodhi, _always_ the first one there to meet him when he climbed out of his fighter, his eyes anxious until he saw for himself that Wedge was in one piece— Bodhi smiling as Wedge helped him do some repair work on the engine without Bodhi even asking— Bodhi falling asleep in the cockpit while running diagnostics, on more than one occasion, always looking slightly embarrassed when Wedge found him and woke him up— Bodhi hovering a little too close, sometimes, placing his hand on Wedge’s shoulder as he leaned over to check on whatever work Wedge was doing, lingering just a _little_ too long as he gives Wedge a warm smile of approval—Bodhi grabbing Wedge’s hand to direct him to the proper component that needs fixing, brushing his fingers over Wedge’s knuckles as he pulls away—

Wedge suddenly presses the heels of his palms into his eyes with a sharp curse— _fuck_ , he was an idiot. How had he not _noticed_?

Wedge tosses the thin, slightly scratchy blankets off, and quickly pulls on a pair of the gray sweatpants that serve as regulation sleepwear before ducking out of his room into the hallway.

 _Idiot, idiot, I'm a_ fucking _idiot…_

 

————

 

The hallways are relatively quiet and empty at this hour, which Wedge appreciates, since he’s roaming around in his sleepwear with no shoes-- not the most _glamorous_ moment of his Rebellion career.

He finds Bodhi’s room easily enough, and pounds on the door, hoping he’s still awake— maybe he should have waited until the morning, this was a bad idea—

Wedge is slightly startled as the door suddenly slides open— Bodhi blinks at him sleepily, still trying to wake up, and Wedge stares for a moment. Bodhi’s _also_ wearing the horribly drab regulation sweatpants, but he’s not wearing a _shirt_ , and his hair is loose, slightly tousled around his face, and Wedge feels his mouth go dry again, because how the hell did he not realize how _attracted_ he was to Bodhi— he’d always thought he was quite beautiful, hell, _most_ of the squad did, but—

“Wedge? What’s wrong?” Bodhi mumbles, stifling a yawn as he pushes his hair out of his face. “You can’t have your pants back, I won them fair and square, honestly…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked me?” Wedge blurts out, straight to the point— Bodhi goes rigid, his eyes suddenly very wide and awake, and Wedge wonders if maybe he should have led with something a little more _subtle_. Subtlety has never been his strong suit, though.

“I— what?” Bodhi stammers, looking anywhere but at Wedge as his face starts to turn very red. Wedge arches one eyebrow, because _that_ is far from subtle, too. Surprising, since Bodhi has such a good sabacc face.

“Why didn’t you just _tell_ me?” Wedge presses, needing to know— he hears footsteps coming down the hall, and gently pushes Bodhi back so he can slip inside the room with him. “I’m not— I don’t pick up on subtle hints, very well.”

Bodhi sighs and turns his head away, raking one hand through his hair again and pulling on it, a little. “I don’t— I didn’t think you’d be interested. It’s just a stupid _crush_ , don’t— just forget it. Please?”

Wedge swallows, licking his lips as he steps closer, “How long?”

Bodhi tips his head back, clenching his eyes shut as he sighs noisily through his nose— Wedge can’t help himself as he eyes the long, lean line of Bodhi’s neck, his mouth going dry again— god, he really _is_ beautiful—

“I… since the medal ceremony. After Scarif,” Bodhi admits, voice quiet, _embarrassed_ — Wedge stares at him, his lips parted slightly— has Bodhi _really_ been holding on to a crush on him for that long? Has Wedge seriously been this _obvious_ for so long? _Fuck_.

“I’m _such_ an _idiot_ ,” Wedge mutters, suddenly reaching out and curling one hand around the back of Bodhi’s neck, pulling him in— Bodhi makes a soft, startled sound of surprise as Wedge kisses him, but returns it after a moment, making a low, needy sound in the back of his throat. Wedge groans a little as he deepens the kiss, feeling Bodhi’s hands fist in the thin fabric of his shirt— he’s wasted so much _time_ , why didn’t he realize how much he _wanted_ Bodhi sooner, why didn’t he realize that warm feeling in his chest whenever Bodhi smiled at him or touched him was _more_ than just wanting his friendship, why didn’t he let himself think that this could even be a _possibility_ —

Wedge knows the answer— he doesn’t _let_ himself want things like that, because he’s not entirely sure if he deserves them. Maybe he’ll take a chance this time, though.

“Yeah, you kind of _are_ an idiot,” Bodhi agrees breathlessly when their lips part, face flushed but smiling, and Wedge grins a little before pulling him in for another kiss, this one much more _enthusiastic_ — he backs Bodhi towards the bed slowly, framing his face in his hands as he bites gently at his lower lip, and Bodhi moans in the back of his throat as he clings to Wedge’s shoulders—

There’s a loud, metallic clank as Bodhi’s leg hits the bed— he falls back, off balance and a little startled, and Wedge follows him down, pinning him against the blankets with another kiss. Bodhi squirms a little beneath him, lifting his hands so he can twist his fingers through Wedge’s hair, and Wedge groans as Bodhi’s lips part for him eagerly, almost pleading—

They’re both a little too tired to do more than kiss and _explore_ , but it’s enough for Wedge— Bodhi lets him stay, and Wedge falls asleep with his face tucked against Bodhi’s bare shoulder, breathing soft and deep against his warm skin, without a trace of the usual nightmares that tend to haunt him. 

When Wedge wakes up the next morning, the first thing he sees— besides Bodhi’s dark hair tangled _everywhere_ —is the pair of pants Bodhi won off him last night, thrown lazily over a chair in the corner. He smirks, shifting so he can kiss at Bodhi’s neck as the other man mumbles sleepily and rolls over, and thinks that _maybe_ he came out ahead from that bet, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, this ended up setting another AU in my brain similar to the spacedads!verse... why do I do this to myself?


	23. The Day the World Went Away pt2 (Luke/Bodhi; go)

 

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me—_

 

Sparks crackle violently across Bodhi’s skin as he blocks Ren’s saber— he shoves and spins, keeping his strikes tight, defensive— Ren has traded finesse for power, he’s too injured from his fight with Luke, not as quick as he should be—

 

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me, I am one with the Force—_

 

Bodhi’s foot slips through the mud as the metal struggles to find traction, and he ducks back quickly, almost stumbling as he deflects a blow from Ren that rattles the bones in his arms— Ren presses the advantage, and Bodhi grunts as he twists around, saber spinning in an arc of green light, more sparks flying as he blocks—

  
_—the Force is with me, I am one with the Force—_

 

Bodhi kicks out, catching Ren close to the bloodied slice across his thigh— Ren lets out a harsh, mechanical snarl as he stumbles back slightly, and Bodhi quickly presses forward, shifting his grip on the saber as he stabs, striking like he would with his staff, breathing hard as a growl rattles out of his chest, lost in the sound of the rain and saber’s constant, crackling hum—

 

_—the Force, the Force is with me, I am one with—_

 

Ren’s voice modulator crackles sharply with static as Bodhi’s saber glances off his arm, burning fabric and flesh— his hand flies up, and Bodhi finds himself shoved back through the mud by the Force, stumbling as he smacks into a tree, breathless for a moment— he barely gets his saber up in time as Ren attacks again, grunting as he shoves against him, sparks flying as red and green slide together with a sharp, angry crackle— Ren pushes harder, and Bodhi hisses, feeling the heat of the unstable blade far too close to his face as the vents hiss menacingly—

  
_—I am one with the Force—_

 

Bodhi kicks out again, shoving with his saber as hard as he can— Ren stumbles back enough for Bodhi to breathe, and he twists sharply out of the way as Ren strikes again— his head suddenly feels lighter, a good foot of his braid now missing, singed and smoking— too close, _too close_ —

 

_—the Force is with me—_

  
Ren presses his advantage as Bodhi tries to recover his defensive stance, getting more frantic, his blows harsher— Bodhi stumbles, leg sliding through the mud again, and he cries out as Ren’s saber burns across his flank, falling back as pain explodes across his senses— focus, **_focus_** —

 

 _—I have to_ **protect** **Luke** , _I am one with the Force,_ **the Force is with me** —

 

Ren pushes Bodhi back as he struggles to defend, now, his side lighting on fire each time he blocks a strike— Ren glances another hit off Bodhi’s thigh, and Bodhi grinds his teeth together against a strangled cry as he drops to one knee— he’s close to Luke, again, could reach out and touch him if he wanted— Ren is circling Bodhi as he struggles to rise, twirling his saber in an arc of violent crimson light—

“I would have let you live,” Ren’s voice growls out, and Bodhi almost laughs, dark and bitter— like he would _ever_ choose to live without his husband at his side— as he lifts his saber, only managing to block one blow before Ren disarms him, sending the lightsaber flying across the clearing—

 

_I’m sorry, my love._

 

Bodhi grunts as he falls back, dragging himself through the mud— his chest is heaving as he braces himself back over Luke’s body, trying to shield his husband, as if he can still _protect_ him. Thunder and lightning crack overhead, and Bodhi suddenly feels a strange sense of warmth and acceptance flood him, as he slides his hand through the mud, curling his fingers tightly around Luke’s still hand—

  
_We’ve done enough, my heart._

 

Ren hesitates before lifting his saber high, and Bodhi turns his head away, gazing down at his husband’s face instead, remembering every smile, every laugh, every flash of his bright eyes, every lingering kiss—

 _  
I am one with you, and you are_ **always** _with me._

 

Bodhi closes his eyes as the saber crackles through the air, but it never connects— it stops, and he feels the heat of it close to his chilled skin, crackling, _hissing_ —

  
“Papa!”

 

When Bodhi opens his eyes, _Rey_ is there, breathing harshly, one hand thrust out, her eyes hard and face fierce— Finn is beside her, lightsaber casting brilliant white light, reflecting in his dark eyes as he growls and stares at Ren with righteous fury—

Rey flexes her fingers, and Ren skids back through the mud several feet, his voice modulator crackling as he snarls. Bodhi feels himself finally breathe again as his daughter’s saber ignites in her other hand, tears mingling with the rain on his face as she turns her eyes to him, and Bodhi can _feel_ the force of her love, her determination, filling him back up with hope and _light_ —

He folds himself over his husband protectively as Rey and Finn stride forward, Finn flanking defensively as Rey twirls her saber aggressively in an arc of blue light— Bodhi presses his forehead to Luke’s, feeling his breath against his lips, still warm and _alive_ , and closes his eyes and thunder rattles through his bones.

 

_They are one with the Force, the Force is with them—they are one with the Force, **the Force is with them** —_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kick his ass, kids.


	24. My Only Starlight pt 1 (Luke/Bodhi; single parenting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spacedads!verse; how each of them briefly deals with being a single parent when the other has to go away on a trip for something

 

“You’re _sure_ you’ll be alright?”

Luke smiles and resists the urge to roll his eyes as Bodhi gives him yet _another_ nervous, very uncertain look— he shifts Rey on his hip, and the toddler giggles a little, pulling at his belt curiously. He’s glad he remembered to take his lightsaber off _before_ picking her up, this time—

“We’ll be _fine_ , Bodhi,” Luke assures his husband, leaning over to give him a kiss— Rey grabs at Bodhi’s braid, which he removes from her grip with practiced ease. “It’s just a few days, I have watched her on my own before.”

“She couldn’t _walk_ then,” Bodhi mutters, still looking unsure— he sighs and leans down, smiling as he kisses Rey’s cheeks and nuzzles against her soft hair. “Papa will be back soon, sweetheart. You be good for daddy, okay?”

Rey makes a happy squeal— “Papa!” —before Bodhi pulls away and goes to grab his bag from the foot of the bed. Luke bounces her a little, and smiles as Bodhi comes back to kiss both of them again. “We’ll be fine, love. Go on, before you’re late.”

Bodhi sighs, pressing one last kiss to Luke’s lips, “Comm me if you need anything or something happens, okay?”

Luke rolls his eyes, following his husband as Bodhi strides out of the bedroom, “I will, don’t worry. _Go_. Love you.”

“I love you both!” Bodhi calls, snatching his goggles off the table before he runs out the front door— Luke can hear the hum of a ship’s engines nearby, and assumes Kay and Cassian must have gotten impatient.

“Papa?” Rey whines, starting to sniffle— Luke shifts her around, bringing her up so he can kiss her cheeks, hoping she’s not going to have a meltdown like she does any time Bodhi has to go fly a mission.

“He’ll be back, sweetheart, don’t worry!” he soothes, but it’s too late— Luke winces as Rey bursts into tears, shrieking at the top of her lungs, and holds her close, rubbing her back as she clings to his neck. Did she do this every time _he_ left? How did Bodhi _deal_ with it, he _hated_ hearing Rey cry…

“Don’t cry, princess… I miss him too, but he’ll be back, shhhh…”

Rey wails louder in response, and Luke sighs as he carries her towards the bedroom, deciding to let her cry it out— maybe he could put her down for a nap, after, at least.

 

————

 

Instead of going down for a nap after her crying fit, Rey manages to get ahold of her paints and smear them all over the contents of the closet.

Luke isn’t _entirely_ sure how all of his clothes end up covered in glittering pink and green paint while Bodhi’s remain spotless, but he’s starting to think that maybe kids are a little smarter than they let on.

 

————

 

By the second day, Luke is _already_ exhausted— Rey won’t sit _still_ , she’s everywhere and constantly getting into _everything_. He never realized how good Bodhi was at getting their daughter to sit quietly and _listen_ — how in the galaxy did he manage this all by himself while Luke was training with his students, during the week?

“Rey! Put that down!”

Luke groans as his daughter drops the decorative vase Leia had given them, breaking it— she _had_ put it down, he supposes —and sweeps in to grab her up, because she can hurt herself on the sharp shards of ceramic. “When did you start getting so destructive, little star?”

Rey places a big, wet kiss on Luke’s cheek, her eyes shining as she looks _slightly_ remorseful for break the pretty vase, and Luke can’t help himself as he smiles and kisses her forehead, because tiny terror or not, she’s still his little princess.

 

————

 

“Ow—! Master Skywalker! Rey keeps hitting me!”

Luke turns from where he’s correcting a student’s form, arching one eyebrow— sure enough, Rey has gotten ahold of a wooden training sword and will _not_ let go despite several students hovering over her, trying to take it away. In fact, she keeps trying to _swing_ the kriffing thing, which is quite a feat considering she still has trouble balancing at times. He's a little impressed.

“Rey! We place _nice_ with others, star!”

Rey grunts and manages to smack another student in the shin, earning a surprised yelp— Luke snorts and almost lets a laugh slip out. _Almost_.

“Master _Skywalker_ —!”

Luke rolls his eyes to the sky and bites back the proud grin that wants to form on his face as he goes to rescue his students from his over enthusiastic daughter.

 

————

 

“You are my starlight, my only starlight…”

Luke smiles as Rey tucks her tiny face into his chest, already half asleep as he sings to her in Bodhi’s favorite chair. He doesn’t get to do this, usually— most of the time, Rey is already fast asleep and tucked into her bed by the time he gets back from the temple. Luke runs his fingers over his daughter’s soft hair, carefully loosening it from the messy braid he’d managed to put it in earlier— he couldn’t do anything as _fancy_ as Bodhi, but Rey had beamed at him happily when he’d finished braiding it anyway, and his heart sang the way it always did when his daughter smiled at him.

Luke’s heart suddenly pangs, as he realizes how _little_ he’s seen of Rey lately— he needs to fix that. It’s not fair to her, _or_ Bodhi— she has _two_ fathers. He needs to be here, more, or he’ll miss his precious little star growing up before he knows it.

Luke rises from the chair very carefully, pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead, and promises himself that he’ll do better as he carries her to bed.

 

————

 

“Luke?”

Bodhi is exhausted as he sets his bag on the kitchen table— there’s a small bacta patch on his temple, and he looks slightly worse for wear, but no more than when he usually comes home from rushing Kay and Cassian around on a mission. The house is unusually quite, and Bodhi’s metal leg clicks softly on the floor as he moves through the living room, towards the bedroom, wondering where his husband and daughter are—

He pauses in the doorway, unable to stop the warm, fond smile that spreads across his face immediately— Luke is sprawled out on the bed, his robes and face glittering ever so slightly with pink and blue paint as he snores softly-- he looks exhausted, poor thing. Rey is sprawled out across his chest, her paint-stained hands clutching at her father’s robes, drooling just a bit from her tiny, open mouth.

Bodhi’s heart swells with adoration as he watches them for a moment, before he quietly retreats to the living room— he grabs the holocam off the table and returns to the bedroom, smiling again as he snaps a few pictures and a quick holo-vid of his husband and daughter. He didn’t get the chance to get as many pictures of them together, lately… Luke was always so _busy_.

Bodhi sets the holocam on the dresser before carefully sitting on the bed, trying not to wake Rey or Luke as he shifts to lay down beside them— Luke’s eyes flutter open despite his care, lighting up when they catch sight of Bodhi’s face on the pillow next to him, the tired lines on his face smoothing out as he smiles happily.

“You’re back,” he whispers, careful not to disturb Rey as he reaches over and grabs Bodhi’s hand— Bodhi smiles as he twines their fingers together, leaning over to kiss his husband softly-- he sighs with pleasure against Luke's lips as his husband returns the kiss, warm and lazy and _everything_ Bodhi's been missing the past few days.

“I am. Go back to sleep, love,” Bodhi murmurs, closing his eyes as he tucks himself against Luke’s side and settles his other hand gently across Rey’s back, rubbing it soothingly as she fusses a little.

“Missed you,” Luke sighs, closing his eyes again as he tilts his face so he can nuzzle into Bodhi’s hair, breathing him in— engine oil, ozone, and wildflowers from the meadow. Even after only a few days, he’d _missed_ it. Bodhi hums softly, already starting to drift off, and Luke smiles as Rey nuzzles sleepily into his chest, kicking one of her little legs.

Maybe his students deserve a vacation, Luke thinks— the thought sounds _very_ appealing, suddenly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft dads. ;-;


	25. Please Be Safe (Wedge/Bodhi; safe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Please be safe, love."
> 
> Warning: vague torture scene

 

“Are you going to cooperate and tell us anything useful, traitor?”

Wedge laughs, dark and strained, before spatting a mouthful of blood right at his captor—he misses his mark, but it hits the man’s boots, at least. “Go fuck yourself.”

Wedge grunts as his head snaps back from yet _another_ blow, grinding his teeth— he won’t give the bastard the satisfaction of crying out in pain. His ears are ringing slightly, and he shakes his head, trying to clear it, but another blow makes him reel back, sagging against his bonds as he feels _more_ blood welling up in his mouth— he should’ve just ran his Y-wing straight into those fucking TIE’s and taken them down with him, honestly—

“Bring in the interrogation droid, perhaps then he’ll change his tune.”

Wedge clenches his eyes shut, trying very hard to steady his breathing as he tips his head back— _don’t open your eyes, don’t look, don’t tell them shit, keep it together, Antilles, focus on something, anything_ —

His heart is slamming against his ribs as he hears the door to his cell slide open, followed by a mechanical whir— Wedge grinds his teeth together again, trying to grasp at something, _anything_ to ground him—

 

_Don’t push yourself too hard, flyboy._

 

Wedge latches on to the picture of Bodhi smiling at him, fond and warm, before he’d left— how many days ago had that been? He focuses on how Bodhi had kissed him, slow and sweet, before handing him his helmet and backing away, his dark eyes anxious like they _always_ were every time Wedge left on a run—

 

_I’ll be back soon, gorgeous._

 

Wedge doesn’t cry out when the first searing jolt of pain comes, prickling across his skin like _fire_ , but it’s a near thing— he heaves out a strangled breath, keeping his teeth clenched together as he focuses on the image of Bodhi laughing, his hands smearing grease across Wedge’s flight suit as Wedge drags him out from under a control panel in the shuttle so he can kiss him, climbing right on top of him— _Wedge, I’m working and filthy, really?— I like it when you’re filthy, gorgeous—_

Wedge lets out a strangled cry as the pain gets _worse_ , his body spasming, muscles twitching violently— it doesn’t _stop_ , the jolts coming more frequent now, white hot fire flooding his veins— he has to _focus_ , focus on—

 _I love you so much_ — Wedge focuses on the vision of Bodhi beneath him, moaning his name, hair tangled and clinging to his damp skin, his fingers dragging over the tightly coiled muscles of Wedge’s back and shoulders— he can almost _feel_ the cool metal of Bodhi’s foot digging into his lower back, encouraging him, a welcome reprieve from the excruciating pain blazing across his skin—

“You going to talk, yet, rebel scum?”

The pain stops long enough for Wedge to choke out another _“Go fuck yourself!”_ before it’s back, again, _worse_ than before, if that’s even _possible_ — he wants to scream, but he doesn’t, biting his tongue hard enough that it bleeds, refusing to say a god damn thing, refusing to _give in_ , because he’s _stronger_ than this, and when he gets out of here he’s going to _kick this fucker’s teeth in_ —

His mind feels a little frayed, but he still manages to focus on vivid, flashing memories, clinging to them for dear life— Bodhi, winning the pants off him in a sabacc game, face flushed and coy — Bodhi, giving him and Luke a rather scathing tongue lashing after bringing their X-wings home in less than stellar shape, the bright anger in his eyes only serving to turn Wedge on a little— Bodhi, crowded in his lap in the cockpit of his X-wing late at night, barely able to fit, moaning into his mouth as Wedge tries to undo his jumpsuit— Bodhi, snapping his goggles off and sliding them over Wedge’s head with an exasperated look, because Wedge _never_ remembers to grab a pair when he’s working on his ship—

Wedge isn’t sure how long the torture goes on— hours or days, maybe. He’s sagging against his bonds when the pain finally stops, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and blood, breathing ragged and heavy as his body shakes, buzzing unpleasantly with lingering agony— he finally lets a few tears squeeze past his lashes, dropping against the filthy, stained floor.

 

_I’m sorry, Bodhi. I told you I’d be back soon…_

 

Wedge can feel darkness starting creep into the edges of his mind, blurring everything, even as he tries to hold on to the image of Bodhi’s face pressed into his chest when he’d woken up, the morning he’d left— his fingers twitch, and he can almost _feel_ the soft silk of Bodhi’s hair twisting around them—

“Useless… prepare him for transfer.”

Wedge lets his head loll back as his bonds are undone and he’s manhandled around, his ears ringing as his the darkness in his vision gets worse— the last thing he sees before he starts to black out is Bodhi’s face through the transparisteel of his Y-wing’s cockpit, smiling but anxious as he mouths the same words he always does every time Wedge leaves—

 

_Please be safe, love._

 

Wedge hopes that Bodhi can forgive him, if he makes it out of this alive, and lets himself slip into the blackness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this to my son? ;-;


	26. Please Be Safe, pt 2 (Wedge/Bodhi; safe)

 

When Wedge wakes up, he’s greeted by the sight of a blandly familiar ceiling, and the feeling of a warm, heavy weight curled up against his side.

 _Huh_.

He blinks slowly at the ceiling for a moment, his vision and head both feeling a little fuzzy from the pleasant buzz of painkillers he recognizes coursing through his body. The drugs are making his memory a little hazy— he remembers the torture, unfortunately— the transport— a lot of _explosions_ — a lightsaber, maybe?— lots of yelling, a ship, taking control of the weapons even though he felt like he might pass out, something about shields, they needed help— _Bodhi’s voice_ , calling to him frantically over the comms— _“Wedge, I’m here, stay with me!”_ —

Wedge inhales sharply and slowly tilts his head to the side, blinking again— the warm weight curled up against him is _Bodhi_ , of course, his face tucked against Wedge’s shoulder, both of his hands curled gently around Wedge’s wrist, careful not to disturb the bacta patches on his skin. He looks like he hasn’t slept in _days_ , his hair tangled and barely held together in a bun, dark circles visible beneath his long lashes— Wedge tilts his head more, pressing his nose into Bodhi’s hair, and inhales deeply.

Engine oil, caf, and the faint scent of the incense that Chirrut gives Bodhi to burn when he meditates— Wedge inhales again, breathing deep and shaky, and feels his eyes burn with tears.

He lifts his free hand, still feeling weak— the lingering pain isn’t bad with the drugs he’s on, plus it seems like they’ve slapped as much bacta on him as they could spare— and carefully brushes a strand of Bodhi’s hair away from his face with shaking fingertips. Bodhi inhales sharply, his eyes fluttering open almost immediately and darting up to Wedge’s face— they’re wide and wet and absolutely _beautiful_ , and Wedge can’t help himself as he tips his head down, pressing in for a soft kiss despite the ache in his bones.

“Hello, beautiful.”

His voice is a little more hoarse than he’s expecting, but he smiles a little anyway— Bodhi makes a soft, broken sound against his lips, not _quite_ a sob, but almost. He frames Wedge’s face very carefully in his hands, like he’s afraid he might break him, and despite the tears on his lashes, he’s smiling, fond and exasperated like always, as he pulls back to look Wedge in the eyes.

“You’re _late_.”

Bodhi’s voice cracks a little, and Wedge feels his chest ache as he pushes in for another gentle kiss.

“I got a little held up.”

Wedge smiles a bit as Bodhi gives a slightly broken laugh in response, and traces his thumb over Bodhi’s cheekbone, just drinking in the sight of his face— the face that had kept him from _breaking_ , from losing himself— and he swallows hard, feeling his eyes burn again. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

“Idiot,” Bodhi whispers, soft and full of so much affection— he presses forward to place a kiss on Wedge’s brow, gently tracing his fingers over the fading bruises on Wedge’s face. “I love you. _Please_ don’t make me steal your X-wing to come find you again. I’ll do it, but they may actually throw me in the brig next time, I don’t think Luke can talk them out of it _twice_.”

“You—“ Wedge’s voice cracks a little as a startled laugh catches in his throat. “— you _stole_ my X-wing? You’re not— you’re not even _cleared_ to fly fighters, how did you…”

Bodhi tucks his face against Wedge’s neck, careful not to disturb the bacta patches on his skin as he murmurs, “Hence why I _stole_ it. I know how to fly one, and they wouldn’t let me come on any of the other ships— you _really_ think I wasn’t going to come after you, no matter what I had to do?”

Wedge closes his eyes as he rests the side of his face against Bodhi’s hair, wincing only slightly as his jaw aches for a second— stars above, Bodhi stole his damn ship, risked getting himself thrown in the brig, or _worse_ — just for _him_. It’s— he doesn’t _deserve_ Bodhi, doesn’t deserve that kind of blind devotion and love, he’s not really _worth_ it, but—

“I thought about you,” he whispers, his chest and throat feeling tight as he presses his face into Bodhi’s hair. “Every second. It’s the only reason I didn’t— I didn’t—”

Bodhi makes a soothing sound, and gently lifts one hand so he can run his fingers through Wedge’s hair— it’s clean of blood and grime, now, which Wedge is thankful for, because Bodhi's touch in his hair is _always_ comforting. “You’re safe, now— you’re _strong_ , I knew you’d come back to me, you’ve _never_ broken a promise to me,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Wedge’s temple, careful of a cut that isn’t fully healed. Wedge drops his hands, curling them around Bodhi’s waist and pulling him closer, not caring as his body aches through the fog of painkillers, because he needs to _feel_ him, to know this is _real_ , that it’s not another hallucination, that he’s not still on the transport, waiting to _die_ —

Wedge doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels Bodhi’s hands wiping the tears away— he buries his face against the crook of Bodhi’s neck and shoulder, hugging him close, breathing him in and willing the ache in his chest and the burn in his eyes to go away. He’s safe. He’s _home_. Bodhi’s _real_.

“I’ve got you, love,” Bodhi whispers, shifting himself carefully on the small bed as he holds Wedge, mindful of his healing injuries. “I’m here, you can rest, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Wedge closes his eyes, tucking his face more firmly against Bodhi’s neck and shoulder— he’s still _tired_ , and he shouldn’t have to worry about nightmares, not with the drugs still coursing through him. Bodhi hums against his ear, and Wedge feels the tension slowly drain from his body as the soft, familiar Jedhan lullaby soothes him like it _always_ does when he wakes from a nightmare, when he can’t sleep, when he comes back from a rough mission wanting to _hate_ himself, and Bodhi is waiting for him in his room to give him whatever he _needs_ —

Wedge knows Bodhi will be there when he wakes up, knows Bodhi will _always_ be there for him, and lets himself slip back into a dreamless sleep, because he’s safe and he’s _home_ , now, in Bodhi's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING'S FINE NOW, FORGIVE ME WEDGE.


	27. The Day the World Went Away pt 3 (Luke/Bodhi, go)

 

 

 

When Bodhi wakes, it’s to the gentle, all too familiar hum of a med bay.

 

He takes a moment to get his bearings as his eyes slit open to stare at a dull, gray ceiling—his mouth tastes like bacta, and the searing pain along his flank has dulled to a gentle throb. Bodhi blinks, slowly, remembering the cracking of thunder, the violent flash of red and green sparking together, _screaming_ —

“Luke,” he breathes, voice terribly hoarse, throat feeling raw— when Bodhi tries to push himself up despite the protesting aches from his body, there’s the warm, firm pressure of a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down, and his eyes flit to the side of the bed for the first time, startled.

“He’s alive,” Finn assures him in a quiet tone, a soft smile on his lips— Bodhi feels some of the tension immediately ease from his body, and falls back against the pillows, which Finn arranges for him a little better. “He’s in a tank. Rey’s with him.”

Something else uncoils in Bodhi’s chest at the mention of his daughter— alive, _safe_ , with her father, with Luke, also blessedly _alive_ — and he lets out a slow breath, closing his eyes for a long moment. “Is she— are you…?”

Finn is still smiling when Bodhi opens his eyes again— he looks tired, Bodhi thinks, so very tired for such a young man, though there’s a lightness about him that he hasn’t seen in quite a while. “She’s okay— we’re okay. Injuries were… minimal. You and Master Luke did quite a number on Ren, sir.”

“Don’t call me that,” Bodhi mutters, almost automatically— he’d break Finn of that habit, someday. He tilts his head towards Finn, eyeing him for a moment, his throat suddenly feeling a little tight. “Is it— did you—“

“It’s done,” Finn says, quiet and simple, as he reaches for a glass of water— his voice betrays little on how he feels about the matter, and Bodhi is grateful as he sucks at the straw Finn holds to his lips, the water soothing the ache in his throat and washing away the taste of stale bacta. Ren was dead, then— no longer a threat to his family. A small part of Bodhi pangs for the loss of a quiet, sweet boy who used to sit in his lap, but the grief is small and brief— Ben had died a _long_ time ago.

“You did what you had to do, Finn,” is all Bodhi says on the matter when Finn sets the water aside and ducks his head— Finn, who in all his righteous anger, never really desired to _kill_ anyone, but always did what was necessary to protect those he loved. Bodhi supposed they were very alike, that way. His hand seeks out Finn’s and he squeezes it tight— it takes a moment for Finn to squeeze back, but he’s smiling again as he lifts head.

“I’ll go get Rey,” Finn says, giving Bodhi’s hand another squeeze before he rises— he fusses with Bodhi’s pillows again until Bohi waves him off with a snort, tipping his head back to stare at the dull ceiling once again.

 

The first part was over, then—an important part of the battle, but not the war. They were getting _closer_ , though.

 

“Papa!”

Bodhi snaps his eyes to the left, pushing himself up— oh, his heart wants to weep at the sight of his daughter, exhausted but smiling radiantly, and he wraps Rey up in his arms tightly as she hugs him, practically pulling her onto the bed and ignoring the aches that flare to life in his body.

“Oh, little star, you’ve done it, I always knew you could,” he whispers against Rey’s hair, breathing her in— underneath the bacta he can still smell the scent of rain and wildflowers, of a home long forgotten. Rey squeezes him tighter, her face pressed against his own hair, which is curling in messy tangles over his shoulders, still singed at the ends where Ren's saber had cut it.

“He’s not going to hurt you or father or Finn again, papa, _never_ again,” Rey whispers, and Bodhi exhales long and slow, willing the shaking in his fingers to stop, because his family is okay, now.

“You did so well, my star, we're so proud-- _Luke_ — I need to see your father,” Bodhi murmurs, taking another deep breath as Rey releases him and leans back— she glances over her shoulder at Finn, lingering by the door, and they exchange a look before Rey nods and smiles gently.

“You’ll just get up anyway if we tell you ‘no’, so we might as well help you,” Rey murmurs with a tinge of exasperation, and Bodhi allows himself a quiet chuckle as his daughter helps him sit up properly— his side still aches a bit, but it’s manageable, especially when Finn comes around to help him swings his legs over the side of the bed.

“C’mon, old man,” Finn huffs out with a small chuckle as he helps Bodhi to his feet, sliding one arm around his waist to steady him— Bodhi slides his own arm around Finn’s shoulders, leaning on him more than he’d like as he snorts softly.

“Old man… still spry enough to box your ears if you don’t watch it,” Bodhi mutters, smiling just a little as Finn and Rey both chuckle in response— well, not spry enough right now, perhaps, but soon enough, hopefully. Rey hovers close to Bodhi’s side as they slowly make their way to the bacta tanks, reaching out to support when he wavers a bit, but Finn makes a good crutch, pausing whenever Bodhi needs to catch his breaths— stars above, but he hates feeling so weak. He focuses on his steps, staring down at his bare feet, and all too soon they come to a stop, the floor now bathed in a familiar light that makes Bodhi's chest tight.

“Here we— I’ll get you a chair, papa,” Rey murmurs, darting off, but Bodhi doesn’t pay much attention, because when he lifts head towards the familiar glow of the tank in front of them, _Luke_ is there, floating in bacta and wonderfully, beautifully _alive_. Bodhi lurches forward, his breath catching as he presses his hands to the transparisteel, and oh, he wants to see those beautiful blue eyes _open_ , wants to tell Luke everything is going to be okay, now, but he has to content himself with listening to the steady beep and hum of the vital readout on the tank, instead. He’s vaguely aware of that he’s being eased into a chair, but Bodhi refuses to pull his hands away from the transparisteel, his eyes fixated on the steady rise and fall of his husband’s chest, refusing to even blink away the burn of tears as he whispers, almost to himself. 

"We've done it, my love, we're all right, we're going to be okay, our family is safe..." 

They’re alive— Luke, Rey, Finn, his family— they’re all _alive_ , and though this war is far from over with Snoke still out there, Bodhi has a little more faith in what the future may hold for them, a future not so bleak and cold as he feared. He closes his eyes, finally, not bothering to wipe away the tears on his face, and breathes deep and slow as he feels Rey and Finn’s hands on his shoulders, grounding him, as he repeats the mantra that’s been a small comfort ever since the day Jedha had turned to ashes in his mouth.

 

**_We are one with the Force, the Force is with us…_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm alive. :D Sorry for such a long absence, I've been dealing with a lot of mental and physical health problems, unfortunately. I'm trying to get back into writing very slowly, so forgive me if this isn't up to par with my older work.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started doing prompt fills over on my tumblr(same name as here) as a means of warming up before I do my main writing! Please feel free to go browse my prompt tag and drop a request if you feel like it. I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but who knows?
> 
> <3


End file.
